Birthmark
by x-NeonQueen-x
Summary: Before Twilight. Bella has been raped, and left pregnant. When the baby is about to be born, the handsome doctor Edward Cullen delivers her baby. The pregnancy was what she had expected but what she didn't expect was for her doctor to end up turning her. Will Bella be able to raise her child, while living a vampire life? Will she fall in love with Edward? How would things be diff?
1. Chapter 1

**~Preface~**

* * *

When we lose something that is precious to us, we are left with a feeling of sadness. Whether it is a precious friend or even a treasured object, the loss can be hard to bear.

It is as if a part of you has gone missing. Throughout our life we amass collections of friends and treasured possessions.

Having close relationships help us feel as if we are not alone in the world. When we lose someone or something that is precious to us, we may realize that there is a certain aloneness that can never be filled.

But he, will never be lost, he lives on, unchanging, not moving forward, an eternal piece of my heart, a never-ending touch I simply couldn't ignore.

Even now as he cornered us, a darkness set in his eyes, yet a blank expression left across his face. I knew what he hungered. But I knew I would never let him.

Love against love. The most painful battle to be seen.

* * *

**~Bella's Point of view~**

I didn't need to look up from the magazine to know that the whole room was staring at me. I could feel the judgmental ogling, and piercing looks of disgust of the crowded waiting room. If only they knew the story behind this, that I wasn't some reckless teenage girl; getting herself pregnant at 17.

"Isabella Swan," I heard my name being called gently.

I looked up, setting the magazine down, trying to only keep my eyes on the nurse waiting up at the door, and not look around at the gazes still placed on me.

Upon making it to the smiling nurse, I let out a weak breath, trying to smile as well, as she led me through the door, escaping the stares at last.

"How are you today Miss Swan," She wondered, walking beside me, a clipboard firmly in her hands.

It was obvious that she has been doing this for a while, and knew what she was doing, judging by her calm expression, and un-judgmental look towards the large bump of my stomach.

"I'm alright, I've been going to the bathroom a lot more often," I stated, glancing down at my stomach with a slight smile.

Regardless to how this little baby had been created, I still loved it; this was my whole world growing inside me. It's been so rough, this whole process. The whispered, the gossip, the only thing I really had been my family's support.

"Oh yes, that's quite normal," She smiled, writing down things on her clipboard, before turning a corner, where a scale was waiting for me.

I frowned looking at it in reluctance. I really didn't even want to know how much I weighed. I'm sure if I knew, I'd never want to look at myself again.

"First, we are just going to get your weight, and height,"

I nodded, and closed my eyes, stepping up on the scale, and waiting patiently for the nurse to give me the ok, to get off.

"Normal weight," I heard the nurse said quietly, and with that, I got off the scale, opening my eyes to look at her with a timid smile.

"It's normal to gain weight during a pregnancy sweetie," She said patting my shoulder, before jotting down more notes on her clipboard.

I knew this of course, I just didn't like to think of myself as fat, that was the one and only thing about myself that I had liked. I was thin, and healthy. That's really all I had going for me.

"So when do you think the baby will come?" I wondered, letting my hand slowly slide over my stomach.

"Well, we will soon find out," The nurse spoke.

And with that, she continued on to mark down my height, and lead me to another room, handing me a gown to put on.

"If you would please put this on, I'll get your doctor in here," She said with a bright smile.

I nodded, trying to smile back, but my face went a bit red as I looked down at the gown, knowing what this meant. I would have to have a doctor looking at my… unmentionable area.

As soon as she had left the room, I sighed loudly, and began to undress myself, making sure my eyes stayed away from the large bump of my stomach as best I could.

It wasn't that I was ashamed to be pregnant; it's just that every time I looked down at myself naked, it just reminded me the… incident; that had caused this baby to be born.

I shivered, tears filling my eyes for a second as I pulled the gown on, half of me glad that my body was again concealed from the world.

Gently I climbed up into the medical bed, sitting up against the pillows, and with a big breath I glanced around the room, trying to get my thoughts off everything for just a second.

I wasn't sure if moving to Forks, after I found out I was pregnant was the best idea. I didn't want everyone from back in Arizona to know the reason behind the sudden move.

As far as they knew, I moved to be with Charlie because he was going through a tough time. They had no idea what had happened to me, but it was better this way.

Although, the people here in Fork knew differently, even though none of them even attempted to ask me how this pregnancy happened, they all had their own ideas of how it had happened.

I didn't listen to any of it. I couldn't, or I'd go crazy, there were more important things to worry about then what others thought about me. That's why I haven't gone to school since I found out I was pregnant, I didn't need the stress of the others gossiping. Home schooling as a challenge, but it was the best way.

And Charlie had been such a big support to me, I don't know if I could have ever dealt with this all alone without him. At the moment, he was picking Rene and Phil up from the airport. They would be staying around for the delivery, since it was going to be happening any day now.

A light tapping on my door had now gotten my attention, making me glance over to the direction of the door.

"May I come in," An attractive male voice had called from outside of my door.

"Yes," I said politely, and as the doctor came in, I felt my jaw drop as I took in his astounding beauty.

My insides began to knot up, taking in the butterscotch-colored eyes of the doctor, and the mess of Caramel waves at the top of his head.

His body was like a fine sculptured statue, equipped with perfectly sharp and defined features. From his nose; so angular, to the beautiful curve of his smooth looking lips. And even the paleness of his skin brought out an inner chill from inside me.

He was a thing of beauty, just being in the same room as him was breath-taking, it almost seemed like I had entered a dream as he moved closer to me, a calm smile on his face.

"Good afternoon Miss Swan," He spoke, his voice was like velvet, the way he said each word; it was in a way only a god could.

"Good afternoon, I don't believe I've ever met you," I felt myself say, my face going red as he paused at the bottom of my bed.

"I'm Dr. Cullen, your regular doctor, Dr. Franklin, he is actually taking his vacation down in New Mexico, I'll be filling in as your doctor for now," He said, but all of a sudden, his stance turned tense.

His body seemed to freeze, and a dark look fell upon his gorgeous face, what really got my attention however, was the fact that his golden eyes now where much darker, as if they had turned almost black.

"Oh," Was all I said, feeling nervousness crawl around in the pit of my stomach.

What was his problem, could he already have made a judgment of how I am pregnant at such a young age? I thought doctors were the ones that were there to care about their patients, and show support, and understanding…

For some reason, this really angered me.

Of all people to unfairly judge me, this male beauty had to think badly of me, make me feel ashamed of myself. It was bad enough that he made me feel even less attractive by in comparison of him-self. But now, he was showing complete disrespect to me as a person.

His expression did seem to change as his eyes landed on my face; he closed his mouth tightly, and appeared to be taking small breathes, as he got even closer to me.

"Alright Isabella, I'd just like for you to lift your legs," He spoke, moving the metal leg holders up to the edge of the medical bed.

"Bella," I corrected, and reluctantly I lifted my legs, for him to gently press them into the holders.

As I felt his eyes peering down on my womanly areas, I felt my face flush, keeping my face turned away from him, shutting my eyes.

I don't think I've ever felt so self-conscious in my whole life.

Him clearing his throat had gotten my attention however, his eyes now sliding to my face; still dark, now held an inner emotion, just dancing beneath the surface.

"You could deliver today, really at any moment, I'm honestly surprised that contractions hasn't began yet," He spoke, suddenly standing up in a fast motion, too quick for my eyes to catch, and went to the wall pushing a button.

This had surprised me completely, and as if turning on a switch, pain split down through me, making me wince.

"Has the contractions began?" He asked, the doctor back over at my side, his hands moving quickly around me, inserting an IV into my arm.

Again a winced at the slight pain of the needling going in, but the cool touch of his hands sent a roll of shivers down my spine.

I nodded, breathing a bit harder. "I think so," And with that another pain came, feeling like the most severe cramp I had ever experienced.

I muffled a cry at this, but I felt tears begin to run down my cheeks.

"Bella, focus on your breathing," He spoke as I closed my eyes.

I didn't know how long I sat here, concentrating on keeping myself calm, and breathing as normal as I could as I went through several rounds of contractions, all becoming more and more pain, and more and more often.

Another voice was now being heard, it was a bit deeper, and held more authority, but I couldn't force myself to open my eyes to look, and see who it was.

"How is she?" The stranger spoke, and for a moment, I felt a pair of hands over my forehead.

"Contractions are moving a bit quicker then normal, it's been about 3 hours now, and it appears it's getting to its final stages," Edward's voice spoke, and the hand on my forehead moved.

I wanted the hand to return so badly, it was so comforting, it was like I wasn't facing this all alone, but I couldn't move, not an inch of my body. Although, I couldn't help it, I had to say something, I had to make sure my baby was alright.

But suddenly, something inside me snapped, and regardless to my struggles to hold it back, I screamed out in agony. It felt like every bone in my body was being snapped in half.

"Carlisle what's going on," I recognized the voice of my handsome doctor say.

"I'm not sure Edward, but we need to get this child out now," The other voice spoke, sounding very urgent.

I now couldn't move an inch, I was paralyzed in pain, I struggled to breath, but I could still think clearly.

"Get him out, save him," I hollered out through the pain, feeling my whole body begin to tremble.

Again there was an intense pain, a sharpness cutting though my stomach; making me scream even louder.

I forced my eyes open now, taking in the gorgeous doctor, whose name I guess was Edward, standing over me, the other man that had entered the room was holding up the baby, a loud cry sounding from him.

I couldn't help the smile that slide on my face, tears sliding down my cheeks, my eyes then moved to Edward, but taking in his expression, I noticed his eyes were even darker than before, and his furious expression was pointed directly at me.

"Edward no," The other man said quickly, and in a speed I didn't understand he had handed my baby to a nurse that stood at the door, ushering her out of the room, and locking the door.

"What are you do- I was about to speak but as a growl rolled out of Edward's mouth, I felt my jaw drop in fear.

Before I could say any more he lunged forward, his face just inches from my face.

"Edward!" The other man said and went to move to the both of us, before suddenly a pain was pinched at my neck, and I gasped out in pain.

As soon as I realized that he had just bit me, the other man had Edward away from me, talking to him in a calm but urgent voice.

Flames began to engulf my body, burning me from the inside out, making me scream. It hurt even more then the pregnancy all together, it was like falling into the deepest level of hell.

I closed my eyes tightly, feeling my body convulse under the pain, I no longer had any control over myself.

"Bella I am so sorry," I recognized Edward's voice.

"W-what did you do, to me," I whimpered out, feeling my body curl into a ball as I tried to overcome this pain.

"I'll explain everything when this is all over," He spoke, his voice sounding like he was about to cry.

How could I be scared… he just sounded so upset, and regretful, as long as my baby was safe, I didn't care what was to happen to me.

"My baby," I forced between my tightly clenched teeth.

"He is perfectly fine," He spoke, "You just need to rest, and please try to stay as quiet as possible,"

I wasn't sure if I could do this. Each minute of this fiery pain was like torture, I wanted to die. I wanted to be saved by this agony. I'd do anything.

But each time I had this thought, I had to tell myself, my baby needed me. I would be the one to care for him, no matter what.

"Am I going to die?"

Edward shook his head, his hand moving to my forehead, cooling my skin just enough to relieve some of the fire for just a second, but regardless, I appreciated it tremendously.

"This is hard to explain, I can guarantee you though, you will be reunited with your baby as soon as possible," He spoke gently.

This was all I needed to know.

Slowly I nodded, and closed my eyes tightly.

Then I would wait, for this torture to end, and get my explanation.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think of this.**

**I'll update as soon as possible.**

* * *

**~Az **


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 1**

**~Bella's Point of view~**

* * *

Pain. Agony. Torture.

It was all that my mind could let me understand. And even worse, it seemed to consume me, in a never-ending cycle of suffering. It was a rare moment when I was able to do the simplest functions, such as speaking.

But what really helped was the fact that Edward never left my side. He sat in the chair beside my bed, keeping his golden eyes on me, and wincing ever so often, when I failed to hold back a yelp of pain.

I wasn't sure what time it was, or how many days had gone by, the only clues that I had was the light coming from the window right across from me. But I of course wasn't able to move much to get a good enough look out the window.

At the moment, the only thing in the room that I could hear was the light thudding of rain against the glass of the window, and the ticking of the clock that sat above me, on the wall, right in the place I would never be able to move to see.

There was at least one thing that I was able to think about, while laying here, in this pain. And that was Edward. There was so many questions that I had for him, but when I went to try and voice them, I just couldn't force them out.

"Bella, do you think it would be alright if we talked just for a moment," Edward spoke suddenly, surprising me as I realized he was standing right next to my bed, hover over me with a serious look on his face.

I opened my mouth, and tried focusing through the pain, pushing the winces away for just a moment to form my words.  
"S-sure,"

I frowned slightly at his low wince, but again he took me by surprise as his arms went around me, pulling me up into a sitting position. I couldn't even express how much better this felt.

"Bella, what is going on with you right now, it was a very big mistake, and I'm very sorry," Edward spoke, his eyes casting downwards.

I still didn't understand. What had happened? He had bitten me; then this pain had begun. I can remember just slightly the events of that moment, recalling the other man that had been in the room, Carlisle; he had tried to tell Edward not do it.

It was becoming obvious that Edward wasn't normal, he couldn't be human, his bite had caused this agony, and whatever was going on, it wasn't going to be good.

"W-what, a-a-are you," I choked out, hissing lowly as the flames of agony seemed to flare even hotter to each inch of my body.

He sighed, looking away from me for a long moment, before turning his attention back to me, looking reluctant.

"Listen, what I'm about to tell you is a secret, no one must find out the truth, not your friends, not your family, no one," He said slowly.

I nodded, groaning a bit as I was again pinched fiercely with the flames, that I'm sure would never end.

"I p-promise, I w-won't tell," I said, feeling tears begin to slide down my cheeks.

Edward watched down at me, his eyes showing nothing but sorrow, but his fingers slowly went to my face, wiping my tears away.

"I'm a vampire, I know it sounds impossible, even ridiculous, but it's the truth,"

The first things that popped in my head was that there was no way, he was way too attractive to be a vampire. Vampires were horrible, awful creatures; they weren't gorgeous, perfect gods.

But then again, he did bite me… and now I was in intense pain…

Did this mean… I was going to be a vampire to…

"This m-means…."

Edward slowly nodded, gently taking my hand in his, looking sad. "Yes, you will be one as well… I'm so sorry Bella,"

For a moment, everything inside me seemed to freeze, the fire still kept on burning, but it was more of an icy bitter burn.

With all the strength, I clutched his hand, finding comfort in Edward's touch, but at the same time, fear crawled around inside of me.

"W-what about b-baby, family, m-my life,"

"I'm sorry, there is still a lot we need to figure out, and decide on what would be best, but rest assured, you will not be apart from you baby ever," Edward said looking down at me seriously.

This was enough to calm me.

I could do this couldn't I, I didn't have much of a life after getting pregnant, it would be like starting over… a brand new beginning, just me and my baby. But something told me, that I wasn't going to be out of Edward's life any time soon.

"But right now, your family is outside the door right now, they are very worried, and would like to see you, so please, speak nothing of this," Edward spoke sudden moving away from me, moving towards the door.

"W-what about my b-baby," I choked out.

I wanted to see him so bad, I had only gotten a glimpse of him, I didn't even get to hold him.

"I'll get him as well," Edward said gently, and with that he opened the door, pulling a calm smile on his face, but I could see the strain that it took for him to do this.

Charlie was the first to march inside, moving past Edward, taking me in with a pale worried face. Rene and Phil followed, talking quietly, and nodding towards Edward as they also walked past.

"Bella, are you alright?" Charlie asked taking my hand, looking down at me, his face showing nothing but sadness.

"I-I've b-been better," I forced out, glancing around to each of them.

"Oh Bella, we came as soon as we could, no one would tell us anything, they wouldn't even let us in your room," Rene said looking at me with tears in her eyes.

With all the strength I could muster, I picked my arm up, and rested my hand on hers, trying to comfort her as much as I could.

"I'm o-ok,"

Phil stayed quiet, watching between Rene and me with quiet respect, and slight concern as he watched the expression of my face.

"Bella, I've never seen you so pale," Rene continued, her hand moving to my forehead, sniffing. "But you're burning up,"

If only she knew the half of it.

"R-really, I'm ok," I repeated, and turned to look up at Charlie, knowing he truly was the only one that could understand me better than anyone, even Rene.

"Oh dear, I just love you so much Bella," She said, tears filling her eyes, her hand squeezing mine.

"I love you t-to, all of y-you,"

"What is going on Bella, why aren't they telling us what happened?" Charlie asked, frowning just slightly.

Something told me that if I didn't come up with a very good explanation, Charlie would have ever able cop doing an investigation of this whole hospital, and Edward said this secret had to be kept, even from my family.

"T-there was something wrong, with the d-delivery, I'm just going t-through the s-side effects," I lied.

Charlie opened his mouth, not seeming to believe me for one minute, so I was thankful when Rene cut him off, keeping her eyes only on me.

"Your baby, he is so amazing Bella, I'm so proud," She said with a weak smile.

At this, I couldn't help my own smile, feeling a slight flutter in my chest.

"He sure is, looks just like you," Phil spoke for the first time, patting my leg for a second, before returning to his quiet place behind Rene.

Charlie didn't look at the two of them, but nodded, watching me. "He's been looking for you; the nurses say he's quite the character,"

And as if answering a silent prayer, Edward entered the room, a blue bundle of blankets tucked in his arms.

I could feel my eyes grow wide as I took in the blanket, knowing already, that this was the very meaning of my existence.

Edward gave me a rueful smile as he walked over, and gently handed my baby to me.

I sniffed, watching down at the baby, smiling even more as he looked up at me with dark brown eyes, and a dimply smile. He was so beautiful.

Right then and there, I made a vowel, no matter what, I would do anything for my baby, anything, and I'd give up my life for him in a heartbeat.

"What are you going to name him?" Rene asked quietly smiling at the baby as he curled more into my arms, making soft coo sounds.

I thought about this, turning for just a second to glance at Edward, noticing his small smile, and serious look at me.

"My Zander," I spoke quietly.

"That's a beautiful name," Rene smiled, stroking my hair, watching the two of us.

"What about his middle name?" Phil wondered, his hand resting on Rene's shoulder as he too watched.

"Charles, in honor of Charlie," I said looking over to Charlie with a timid smile.

He shared the look, patting my head. "It's perfect Bells,"

At that moment, I couldn't image a more perfect time in my entire life. Everything just seemed great. But then I was quickly reminded the pain that was still burning it's way around my body, surely leaving my every internal organ to ash.

"I think it would be a good idea for Bella to get some alone time with Zander," Edward spoke up, walking towards the ground of us, keeping a polite smile on his face.

"Oh alright, but Bella, we will be here for you if you need us, just let us know and we will be here," Rene promised, and leaned forward, pecking the top of my forehead, before slowly leading Phil out of the room.

Charlie paused, gently kissing my forehead as well, and then stroking the tiny cheek of the baby, looking proudly at the both of us.

"You rest up Bells, I'll be in the waiting room for, won't leave until you do," He said, and with that he shot Edward a suspicious look before turning and walking out.

I now turned my eyes from Zander to Edward, watching as Edward took a seat by the side of my bed, looking between the both of us.

"It's going to be alright Bella,"

"As long as h-he is ok, t-then, it doesn't matter,"

Edward sighed and shook his head.

"Of course it matters, Bella, your life is about to change completely, but I need you to know, that I won't leave your side until you order me away,"

"W-Why," I couldn't help but as, trying to understand why Edward felt so obligated to be around me. He didn't need to be in my room every minute of every day.

"It's because of me, that your life is ruined, you're my responsibility, and I just can't explain why… but I couldn't ever let anything hurt you… even myself, ever again."

His words touched me.

It was like he truly did care about me, like he didn't think less of me for being so young, and being pregnant, like he would do anything to keep me safe.

But I knew this couldn't be the truth. I was the most unlucky person in the world, so there was no way, that I could ever have the honor to keep such an amazing guy in my life.

Even though he was the very reason why I was right now going through hell, he was also the reason that Zander was safely brought into this world, he saved his life, and as a price, took mine. It was a fair trade, and I wouldn't want it to be any other way.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think?**

**Should I skip forward to day 3 of the change? **

**Or should I go to day 2 of the change?**

**Up to you all.**

**Hope you liked this!**

* * *

**~Az**


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 3**

**Bella's Point of view**

* * *

There wasn't much that I could focus on, other than Edward's golden eyes on me, watching me with an analyzing stare. He hasn't moved for an hour now, not a breath taken, not a blink, nothing but silence, and stillness.

The fire was still burning hot, coursing through my body in waves of torture, every inch of my skin prickled with flames. It felt as though I was lying on a bed of a thousand needles; that was set on fire.

"When is this over," I said listening to how my voice didn't even sound crackly and strained anymore, even though my body was nothing but a warzone of fire.

"Just five more minutes Bella," He said, his hand still placed in my hands.

I slowly closed my eyes, trying to ignore the burning, but somehow the pain had doubled, my heart-rate accelerating all of a sudden.

Sucking in a breath in agony, I squeezed Edward's hands, causing a wince from him as well. Letting his hands go, I looked up at him in worry.

"Sorry," I mouthed, feeling a prickle of guilt clouding up my head for just a moment.

He shook his head, and took my hands again, his fingers stroking mine.

"I deserve much worse for doing this to you,"

I shook my head, trying to force my mouth shut to hold back another cry as the pain was now ever worse, and again my heart was beating even faster.

"60 seconds Bella," Edward said quietly, watching me with sad eyes.

Just hold on, not to long now, and this pain will be gone, everything will be over, I will get to my Zander, and everything would be ok, just hold on.

I waited, counting down the seconds in my head, at the same time millions of other thoughts came to my mind, and for once I was able to clearly think of each, focus on each subject with clear clarity.

Was Zander alright?

Edward sure did care about me, at least I think he did; he might just be feeling bad for making me a vampire.

Will my life really be so different?

I didn't want to kill people, I wouldn't, and I could never live with myself if I killed an innocent person.

How was I going to raise Zander without a father figure?

I mean yes I would always be there for him, and I would be the best mother I could be, but I just wanted so much more for him, a normal life.

All these thoughts and so many more, crossed my mind all at once, and everything just seemed to be so much clearer.

My heart was at a full gallop, racing as quickly as ever, each beat was so hard it made my chest tremble. But in a near instant it was slowed down, and to my intense relief the burning pain was slowly fading away.

I waited, regaining the abilities to move as the fire continued to leave my body. And finally when my heart had gone completely silent, the last of the fire was gone, leaving only a dull flame; itching my throat.

Slowly I turned to look up at Edward; he stood up watching me still with slight concern. His hand came out to me, a nervous expression on his face.

I placed my hand in his, remembering to not hold on to hard, he had said that my strength would be greatly enhanced.

"Are you alright?" He asked lowly.

I stood up now standing face to face in front of him, amazing for just a moment that I was able to stand so quickly.

"I'm ok," I said, and almost smiled as he sighed, looking relieved.

"Good, so we are going to need to talk more about the basics to all of this,"

"Can I see Zander first," I said, glancing towards the door, wanting to go find my baby as soon as possible.

"No, Bella, you're not ready to be around humans just yet," Edward said and guided me to the window, pushing the shades out of the way, and opening up the window.

"Why not, will I hurt people?" I asked, looking up at him, noticing for a second that he was still holding my hand.

"Well, Bella you know when I… bit you, it's just that, your my singer, your blood appeals to me more than any other, I lost control… if you do not hunt, you will lose control, and possibly slaughter the whole hospital,"

I swallowed, and winced as I felt the similar burning of my change, now scratching my throat fiercely. My hands went to my neck, wanting to smother the fire.

"Ok let's go then," I said urgently, and went heading towards the window as well.

Edward nodded, "Do as I do," And with that he took a causal step out the window, falling down to the ground, and landing perfectly on his feet. He turned looking up at me from the ground.

I swallowed again, inching towards the window.

This was absolutely crazy…

But with a big breath I leaped out of the window, little out a small noise as I seemed to slowly fall towards the ground. It was like everything had slowed down around me, yet I the ground was becoming bigger and bigger as seconds went by.

So as my feet touched the ground, making a slight clicking nose, I grinned in amazement, turning to Edward.

"Did you see that?" I laughed quietly, glancing back up to the hospital window; that had been nearly four floors high.

Edward chuckled, "It's easier than it looks huh,"

I nodded with a smile, and gasped as he went running away from me. Quickly I was following after him, being able to keep up with his insane speed.

The whole world seemed to blur around me as we ran, every tree, every branch, even the stray rocks that stuck into the ground, it was all easily dodged. Soon I was running even faster, letting my whole body stretch a bit, so I could feel every new change to my body.

This truly was amazing, this feeling, this new confidence I felt in myself. It was a thrill. I couldn't imagine why Edward was so upset as to turning me. I liked this life style change already.

Edward now took me by surprise by suddenly stopping, turning to look at me with a calm smile, but I could still see a trace of sadness lingering in his expression.

"Ready for your first hunt?"

I bit my lip, looking around at the woods that surrounded us.

Did I want to kill a human? No, not at all, I couldn't… but this burn… It was really overwhelming, and really made thinking straight a challenge.

"Do I have to kill someone," I muttered looking down uncomfortably. "I don't think I could ever be ready for something like that,"

Edward's hand down went to my chin, shifting my face up so I was looking at him.

"Bella, my family and I, we survive off the blood of animals, not humans, but it is your choice as to which you would prefer to hunt," He said softly.

A smile crawled back onto my face.

This made it official.

This man that stood in front of me, was nothing but pure perfection, he was kind, and he didn't hurt people, he was a doctor, he saved lives, not take them. And he truly had given me something; he gave me a feeling that I thought I would never have.

I felt like I truly was happy, I felt powerful, and just… alive, even though I was technically dead. I felt amazing; there couldn't be any possible downside to this, at least not one that I could see so far.

"I'll hunt animals to, much less guilt," I said when I could find my breath.

He nodded seriously, a smile hinting on his lips, before he spoke, as quiet as a whisper, but as gently as the wind blowing past the two of us.

"As you wish, now if you would please, close your eyes,"

I did as he said, closing my eyes tightly.

"Now, listen closely, what do you hear, what can you smell, what do you feel?" His voice sounded like it was just inches from my ear.

I could hear everything, the birds, the sound of water running over rocks, leaves rustling from the trees. I felt the warm breeze blowing against my skin, and the damp grass between my toes. I could smell the wild flowers sweet scent, mixed in with the moist grasses, and gentle aroma of maple trees.

It was mesmerizing, and breath-taking, it was an experience that I wished to relive every single day for the rest of my life. This brought a picture of tranquility to my head. But then I breathed in deeper, searching for farther scents, picking up on one that caused the flames of my throat to bit worse than ever before.

I could smell it, so sweet, so irresistible.

My body was suddenly moving on its own now, without a thought from me at all I was bent down in a crouched position, a hisses squeezing past my lips, which also came to surprise me farther.

My eyes snapped open in the direction of the smell, and I was able to target a deer just a few miles away, bent down, munching on the tall grasses.

I could hear its heartbeat; I could practically feel the warmth of its blood coursing through its body.

But I paused looking to Edward, making sure that I could go ahead to take it down.

He nodded to me, watching me with a serious look.

Turning my attention back to the deer I charged forward, tackling the deer down in seconds. I could feel my body trembling with adrenaline, and growls as I swung my head back, then snapped it back down on the deer's neck.

The warm red liquid began to fill my mouth, cooling the fire that had been biting at the inside of my neck. That's all I could think about as I gulped down the blood. The soothing of the fire, finally I was pain free.

But as I pulled away from the completely drained deer, I realized what a mess I was. The blood had gone everywhere, my clothing, my face, and my hair was full of leaves and twigs. I was sure to be a sight.

Edward walked over; however, he looked as if nothing had changed in my appearance, a warm smile on his face.

"Very well done Bella,"

"I'm a mess,"

"It just takes some practice," He comforted, and nodded west, to the direction of another sweet scent. "Still thirsty?"

There was still just a slight pinch of burn in my throat, but I figured it's better to be safe than sorry. I didn't want to put Zander in any danger.

"Yeah, let's get it," I nodded, and then went running in the direction of the scent, Edward following behind me.

I never could get over watching Edward hunt. Everything he did was just so perfect, and graceful. He didn't make a mess like I did, and he ever let me get all the prey that I wanted, and just stuck to the smaller game.

He was a gentleman, even as a vampire.

In all honesty, I liked spending time with Edward in this way, in fact, I liked being around Edward all the time. Everything just felt so right when he was around me. It was like… my whole world was complete.

I'm not sure for how long Edward and I hunted, but it felt like it had been mere minutes. Although, he had said we had been gone for about an hour, as we climbed back into my hospital room through the window.

"Do you think anyone noticed?" I asked walking towards the medical bed, peeking over at Edward as he followed me, pausing just a few inches from me.

"No, they saw nothing," He spoke quietly, his eyes on me, but they quickly slide away from me as I met his gaze. "Would you like to see Zander?"

I nodded eagerly, but then paused, sighing. "Do you think it will be safe?"

"Of course, just remember he is incredibly fragile, one wrong move and you could crush him," Edward said touching my shoulder, before stepping to the door, opening it to reveal a nurse standing, waiting with a timid smile.

I swallowed, feeling the burn in my throat begin to poke at me, but I was able to ignore it easily as I spotted Zander in the nurse's arms. At this moment I badly just wanted to fly over there and take my baby from her.

"Baby Zander was missing his mommy, so I figured it was time to let these two alone together," The nurse smiled, but she only appeared to be talking to Edward, her eyes planted on his, a flirty smile sliding on her face.

I felt my teeth snap together, venom filling my mouth, and I felt the vibrations begin in my chest, but I forced myself to stay quiet.

I didn't know why I was reacting like this; everything I seemed to be feeling was multiplied by ten. I was on the edge of snapping, but I had control. I knew I had control to keep myself calm enough.

"Thank you, but I'll be staying in here with the patient for a while, she is still on watch," Edward spoke, gently taking Zander from the nurse.

The nurse's disappointed face only seemed to annoy me farther, but I kept my mouth shut, and my expression as content as I could make it.

"Alright, let me know if there is anything you need," She spoke keeping her eyes on Edward as she left the room, letting the door close lightly behind her.

I let out a breath now, realizing that I had been clutching the metal rail of the medical bed so tightly, that my hands had left indentations on it.

Quickly I let go, hiding my hands behind my back. "Oops,"

Edward chuckled noticing everything as he walked over to me, handing me Zander with a tender smile.

"Getting a bit testy with the nurse, you show a lot of control Bella, it's very impressive,"

I was relieved he didn't ask me what my reason was for my reaction, because I truly didn't know why myself. Just the thought of someone, flirting with Edward, it arose feelings from me that were mostly violent, and dangerous.

"I guess I'm just not in the mood for people right now,"

Edward nodded seriously.

"Newborn's emotions will go a bit of everywhere until they are completely adapted to their new form; you're not quite used to things yet, and won't really know how to handle your enhanced emotions, its normal,"

That made sense, but there was just a part of me that said there was more to it then this… at least for me, that is.

Zander now had gotten my complete attention. His smile just made everything feel ok. Even though the slight burn of my throat was still present, I knew there was nothing in this world that would even make me hurt my own son. He was everything to me. Nothing would hurt him.

"I love you so much," I whispered to him, holding him close to my chest, listening to the gentle beating of his heart. "Forever,"

Edward smiled, looking between the two of us, moving forward, and gently his finger stroked Zander's cheek, but his eyes looked into mine, making me freeze.

"He truly is beautiful," He spoke with an intense tone. "Just like his mother,"

I thought then and there I would have fainted, if it was possible that I still could do that. His words sent a fluttering inside me, and raised a blanket of chills up my spine.

Did he really mean that… or was he just being nice?

"T-thank you," I said watching back at him.

He nodded, and with this he pulled away from the two of us, giving us space, and at the same time, giving me time to think about what he had just said.

Was it wrong that I had felt so… happy, that he thought of me as beautiful? This gorgeous man that stood before me had actually said this. What did I ever do to deserve such a compliment from a high standard guy like him?

I didn't know the answer to any of these questions, but there was one thing that I was almost certain of. I was beginning to become a bit infatuated by my handsome doctor.

But what was I saying, he was much too good for me, he deserved someone far better, someone who hadn't lost their innocence, and now had her whole life wrapped around a child's life.

Perhaps that was the downside to becoming a vampire, now I would be stuck for eternity knowing that I would never be good enough to be with the person I want to be with.

* * *

**Please review? **

**The more reviews, the faster the update! **

**Thanks for reading. **

* * *

**~Az**


	4. Chapter 4

**~Edward's Point of View~**

* * *

I wasn't sure how long I could stand not being near Bella, I couldn't help but almost feel as though I was a weak fool when it came to her. I felt that I needed to be there, I needed to protect her.

But again and again I was reminded; it was my fault that she had been in danger. I had lost control, and ruined a girl's life, just in a matter of seconds, all because of my carelessness. I made a promise to myself, that I would never lose control like that again, ever.

I could never forget the sweet agony of Bella's blood stirring the beast that had been hidden deep within me for so many years. Only to be left out on the one person that mattered more than anyone else to me.

Quickly I paused at this thought that had come to me, abruptly pushing the idea away. I couldn't possibly think of Bella in this way, not after making her life a living hell for three days, then trapping her in an eternity of sorrow. She would hate me forever. There was no chance in the slightest that she would even want to tolerate being around me.

Walking back into the waiting room, I noticed that Bella's father Charlie was still there, asleep in his seat, a newspaper laying over his chest, and his feet on top of the end table. He had been here since Bella had first entered the hospital.

Such dedication, it was undeniable that he loved Bella deeply.

_You love her to, you know that right? _A thought came to me, making me turn in the direction of the tiny pixie that came walking through the doors, giving me a bubbly smile.

"What are you talking about, I don't love Bella," I defended, "I just don't want to see her get hurt,"

Alice rolled her eyes, and shook her head. "Edward, I got a vision, just a few hours ago, it's of you and Bella," She sang, wagging he brows at me.

Embarrassment lashed around inside me as I frowned at her, crossing my arms across my chest.

"It's not going to happen,"

"Oh, it will, and I'll make sure of it," Alice smirked with a clap of her hands.

I shook my head, "Don't I have done nothing but hurt her, since we had met; she probably can't stand me,"

This thought alone was painful, but I knew that I deserved this.

"She doesn't hate you Edward, she's really happy, look," Alice said, and suddenly a vision was sliding into my thoughts.

It was Bella; she was at the house, with all the others, a bright smile on her face. Zander was at her feet, looking about three years old, he smiled just as brightly, pulling on Bella's hand, then pointing somewhere out into the distance.

Bella nodded to him, and I watched as Zander went running right over to me. I hugged Zander, and carried him back over to Bella, where I had planted a kiss upon her soft-looking lips.

That's where the vision had ended.

Something inside of me seemed to click, and cause waves of flutters around me. Even my dead heart felt as though it was about to start beating.

It just looked so perfect, it was the meaning of happiness, it was something that I craved, and I hadn't even realized this until now.

I wanted Bella…

I wanted her in my life; I wanted to spend each minute of every day by her side. I wanted to help raise Zander. I wanted to make the both of them happy… But I couldn't, and I knew I couldn't. I was a monster; I doomed the both of them to this life. I didn't deserve to have a happy ending.

"Like it or not, you're not going to have a choice in the matter, you're going to fall in love with Bella, then you won't be able to resist getting closer with her," Alice spoke quietly, a knowing smile on her face.

"The future could always change Alice," I spoke, and with that, I ended the conversation, turning to Charlie, and gently shaking him awake.

"Charlie, Bella is awake, and prepared for a visit, if you would like," I said politely as Charlie had woke up, looking up at me with suspicion.

_There is something going on in this place, I just know there is, Bella better be ok. _His thoughts spoke loud and clear. He didn't even pretend to smile as he stood up, and followed me back to Bella's room.

I understood how he felt, and I didn't blame him, this was after all, his one and only daughter. I respected him deeply for his caring, and protective feelings towards Bella. She needed someone like this in her life.

When we made it to the door, I paused, hoping that Bella was ready for interaction with her first human. She seemed to have very good handle on herself, and I normally wouldn't want to risk something like this. But I trusted Bella; she knew she had a handle of herself.

Charlie and I entered the room slowly, and as soon as Charlie took in Bella's appearance, his thoughts were again echoed through my head.

_She's so pale, and she just looks so different, what did these assholes do to her? _

It was obvious that Bella had gotten her observation skills from her father. This was already dangerous, and on top of this, now Charlie was suspicious. This wasn't good.

I just hoped that Bella would be able to think of something to tell Charlie.

* * *

**Bella's Point of View **

As soon as Edward had returned with Charlie I took a deep breath, expecting the burning in my throat to flare up hotter than ever. But I was prepared for it, as long as I just focused on my breathing; I knew I'd be ok.

"Bells, you ok?" Charlie asked moving to me quietly, his eyes moving between me, and Zander, who was asleep in my arms.

I nodded, smiling slightly as the burning in my throat increased at his closeness.

"Much better, how are you?"

"Don't worry about me Bella, just focus on resting up so you can come home," Charlie spoke, seeming to look much more calm then he did when he came in.

I glanced at Edward however, knowing that I had to say something. There was no way I could go home with Charlie. It was far too dangerous, even in this exact moment I wasn't sure how long I could be this close to Charlie before I lost control. Fear prickled inside me at the thought.

"Dad, I'm being dismissed today, but… I'm not coming home,"

Charlie's eyes widened, "What do you mean you're not coming home?"

"Look… there was a problem, after the delivery, I picked up a rare disease, and I need to be kept under constant medical watch, I need to be kept around a medical setup, I can't go out in public, or get left alone for months, maybe even years, or I'll die," I spoke seriously.

Charlie's face showed a mixture of different emotions, while turning different shades before he could speak.

"But where will you stay?" He said frowning. "You're not staying in this hospital,"

"The Cullen's, offered to let me live with them for a while, Carlisle is the best doctor around to help me through this,"

Charlie was immediately shaking his head, folding his arms across his chest, looking more than overwhelmed.

"Bella I don't know about this, I mean you're new with this whole parenting stuff, I want to be there for you to help with this kid," Charlie said nodding towards Zander.

I couldn't help but smile, glancing back down at my baby boy.

"Charlie you are more than welcome to come over to visit with Bella every day, for as long as you would like," Edward said walking over to Zander and I, keeping a polite smile on his face.

Charlie's frown deepened, not speaking for a second, as he appeared to be thinking hard about this.

For a moment, I was worried, what if he wouldn't let me live with the Cullen's? We would have to go to plan B, fake my death, along with Zander's, and then leave Forks. That was an option that I really didn't want to even think about. He had to agree with this. No matter what, he had to.

"Well, we'll see what your mother thinks, if she agrees to this, I'll let you go ahead and live with the Cullen's a while, but I will be there checking up on you daily, until you are back home," Charlie warned, looking at the both of us.

I nodded seriously, a small smile on my face.

"When will mom be around?" I wondered, and paused looking down at Zander as he shifted in my arms, opening his eyes with a smile.

"She is on her way up right now," Edward spoke softly from where he stood.

Charlie seemed to ignore the two of us, only watching the baby now, a small smile falling on his lips. It was obvious that Charlie already loved Zander as much as I did, and he cared a lot about him. I'm sure he was going to be the best grandparent ever. No matter what, I knew I always had Charlie.

"He sure is a tiny little guy isn't he?" Charlie spoke nodding to Zander.

I chuckled quietly, letting my finger trace gentle shapes across his cheek.

"He sure is," I smiled.

"And quiet," Charlie said a trace of worry now painting his eyes. "I don't think I've heard him cry once,"

I frowned slightly, concern also poking at me.

"Don't worry, it seems when he isn't around Bella, he is quite the handful," Edward said calming the both of us instantly.

This made me smile hugely; my face in fact began to hurt from how wide my smile took over my face.

Looking down at Zander, he surprised me as he began to giggle quietly.

"Is that true Zander, do you miss mommy?" I cooed, curling him closer to me, watching as he began to chew on my hair, and pull it with his tiny hands.

"Oh so precious," Rene's voice sounded from the door, and I turned to look up at my mother, who was watching closely between Zander and I.

As soon as I took in the extra scent of blood now in the room I felt my whole body tense, fire exploding through my throat, and suddenly Edward was right next to me, placing a calming hand on my arm, watching me with serious eyes.

"Bella, stay calm," He spoke so quietly that I'm sure I was the only one that hurt it.

Quickly I held my breath, closing my eyes to focus on just my thoughts alone, and not the agony burning my throat. Slowly I regained control over myself, opening my eyes to notice that no one had seen my slight lack of control for that moment.

Edward patted my arm now, nodding with a relieved smile, looking as if he had been proud in me.

I now was about to turn my attention back to Charlie and Rene, I still needed to get things out in the open with Rene about living with the Cullen's.

Rene wasn't like Charlie; actually, I'm almost certain that they are almost complete opposites. So it was easy to convince her that it was for the best that I live with the Cullen's for a while. This of course had annoyed Charlie, but he stuck to his agreement.

I was ready to be dismissed to the Cullen's house, Charlie would be dropping off all my things, and Edward's family had a room all ready for me to move in.

Things seemed to be going great so far. I just couldn't wait to finally get some alone time with Zander.

* * *

**Please review?**

**Are you liking where this is going?**

**Anything I should change?**

* * *

**~Az**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella's Point of view**

* * *

I wasn't sure how long it would take for me to become completely in control of my thirst. Edward told me it could take months, or years, it just all depended on me, and how well I can get a hold of myself. I already had nearly lost control today, when Rene had come into the room. There was just… so much blood in that room; I could feel the heart beats.

Shaking my head, I pushed those thoughts away, focusing my eyes down at Zander, who was hungrily sucking on the bottle of baby formula.

I would never be able to explain how much I loved this little angel; there was no amount of words that could ever be enough to explain.

Half of me was conscious of Edward sitting just inches from me, a smooth confidence on his face as he drove down the road, seeming to be lost in his own thoughts for a while. So I let him think, not wanting to spoil his peace and quiet.

We were on our way to his house right now; where I would be living for a very long time... there was no denying that I was extremely nervous to meet Edward's family. I mean, they were all vampires, all gorgeous, and perfect like he was, that much had to be true, so of course I would be standing out.

Hopefully Zander and I won't be too much trouble for them, Zander after all was human, and even at this moment I couldn't forget for a second that his blood was flowing through him, his little heart beat pounding away in his delicate chest.

"Bella, are you ok?" Edward's voice surprised me as it ended the peaceful silence between the two of us.

I looked over to him with a slight smile, slowly pulling the bottle away from Zander as he finished the last of his formula.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"You just seemed anxious, you aren't nervous to meet my family are you?" He wondered, his eyes searching my expression.

"A bit, I don't want to be a burden," I admitted glancing away from his intense stare.

He shook his head, "You're not going to be a burden; my family is all very excited to meet you,"

This I had to find hard to believe. No one ever really noticed that I was alive before I had gotten pregnant. I truly hated the extra attention that had come with this pregnancy, but at least that part was over. There was no longer a reason for anyone to be eager to be around me.

I nodded regardless, keeping my smile on my face as I looked down at Zander, who was squirming around in my arms, looking around at everything, but his eyes seemed to be closing slowly.

"What are you thinking right now?" Edward asked after a pause.

I glanced over to him, pausing before answering. "I just was wondering why your family was eager to see me."

"Ah, well Bella, they really are sympatric, after hearing about your pregnancy, then being turned… and having to raise this child alone, they really look up to you for your braveness through all of this," Edward spoke, a trace of guilt in his voice.

I couldn't help but smile at this, stroking Zander's cheek as he fell asleep.

"This little guy is what kept me going through it all," For an instance I braced myself for the possibility of embarrassment, then added, "And you to,"

Edward looked to me, a smile of his own on his face, but the slight melancholy gloom in his features suggested that he still was feeling guilty for turning me. But I really did understand, I knew how it felt to be in a room with a lot of blood, the pain, and I probably would have done the exact same.

"It was the least I could do, after dooming you for the rest of your life to this," He spoke, his eyes dancing back to the road.

"I'm not doomed to anything but happiness with my son, and that's all that I could have ever asked for,"

He shook his head, "You don't know all of the things you are now forced to give up Bella, you surely will hate me for eternity… but I truly deserve it."

"What will I be missing out on?"

Reluctance now took over his form as he glanced over to me.

"You will no longer age, you're trapped in this age physically for the rest of your life," He spoke quietly, and kept his eyes away from mine as he did so.

"That's great, what woman wants to get older anyway, plus now I will be able to care of my Zander even when he becomes an old man," I chuckled lightly.

Edward sighed, giving me a look, "You won't be able to conceive, ever again,"

"Good thing I have Zander, he is all I need," I smiled, watching down at my sleeping baby. "Is that all?"

"You won't be able to eat human food, all your friends and family, they will die as life goes on, but you will be left behind, unchanging,"

"Good thing the only friend I have is a vampire, and I truly am most worried about Charlie, Rene has Phil, but when Charlie finds someone, everything will be ok,"

Edward shook his head looking at me, "Bella this really isn't the kind of life you should be ok with,"

"But it is, and even if I wasn't ok with all of this, would it matter, there is no way out of it now, so what's the point in focusing on all the bad points?"

He was now silent, taking in my words, and after a while he smiled a bit.

"So you consider us friends,"

Embarrassment tickled at me, realizing that I had let that slip.

"Uhm, yeah, I mean you saved my life, and Zander's. Plus you really haven't left my side since the delivery."

"I feel… very protective, of you," He admitted, a serious expression painting his face as he looked over at me.

A strange squeeze in my stomach made me freeze as I watched back at Edward.

Why did he have to say things like this to me? It made it very hard to just think of him as a friend.

Of course I knew I was lying to myself. I knew whatever it was I felt for Edward, was much more than a friendship. It was just a silly high-school crush. That's what I continued to try and tell myself. There was no reason for me to go all weak and spineless for a guy that I barely knew.

"You know, sometimes vampires are created, that have an extra ability, a gift," Edward spoke breaking the silence yet again.

I peeked over to him in curiosity, "A gift, like what?"

"Well for example, I can read thoughts of those around me," He said watching me very carefully.

I felt my jaw drop instantly, feeling complete embarrassment roll down through me.

He could hear every single thing I had ever thought about him… oh god, why hasn't he said anything about it, or at least tried to ruin my confidence by telling me that my feelings weren't ever going to matter to him.

"You mean you…" I spoke, but couldn't manage to get the words out.

"No, I mean, I can read everyone's mind, except for yours,"

Relief filled me quickly, and I sighed.

That was a close one…

"Oh… why do you think that is?" I wondered, a slight nervousness hitting me.

What if there really was something wrong with me?  
Edward shook his head slowly, "I have no idea; I can hear Zander's perfectly fine, it doesn't make sense,"

My eyes brightened, "You can hear him?" I asked looking down at Zander with awe.

"Yes, he's dreaming right now, all I can see is your image… and mine"

This only made me smile more.

Zander knew that Edward and I had been around more than anyone else, so of course, he would be dreaming of the two of us. It was just the most amazing thought in the world.

Gently I stoked the light patch of brown fuzz at the top of his head.

I went to say more, but as the car came to an abrupt stop I paused, and looked up to see the most beautiful house I had ever laid eyes on.

Looking back to Edward, I watched as he met my gaze with a chuckle. "Welcome home,"

* * *

**~Edward's Point of View~ **

As soon as Bella had set foot inside the house, thoughts came buzzing to me.

_I can't wait, we need to go shopping; Bella is going to need a whole new wardrobe if she is going to be my new sister. _Alice thought, and like I had predicted she was the first one to come greet us.

"Bella, welcome!" She smiled, and bounced over, giving her a one armed hug, careful not to bump Zander as she did so.

Bella seemed to freeze in surprise, but she hugged Alice gently, appearing to have remembered she was much stronger than the rest of us right now.

"This is my sister Alice," I said nodding to Bella as she glanced at me.

"Nice to meet you Alice," Bella smiled as Alice let her go, taking a step back to look over Bella.

_She is beautiful, isn't she Edward? _

I made sure to keep my expression blank as Alice's thoughts began to push at me.

Of course she was, there was no denying this, but she deserved so much better than what I could ever offer her.

"I'm so glad you're here, it's going to be great, and this must be little Zander," Alice beamed looking down at Zander, who was looking around quietly.

Bella nodded watching her son proudly, "Yeah, wanna say hi to Alice," She cooed to Zander.

The child looked up at Bella, and a bright smile lighted his face, giggling, but not looking away from her for one second.

It was clear, not only in his thoughts but in his actions, that he loved Bella a lot. It was so obvious, and so heart-warming. It was the quality that I liked most about little Zander, he was like his mother; he had a bit heart.

But then a thought came to me.

Who was this little guy's father? There was not one sign of him in the hospital when the delivery had happened; there was no communication to Bella from anyone except for her family. Why had I not noticed this earlier?

_Ok, I need to see this baby. _Rose's thoughts sounded, and in seconds she appeared at the top of the stairs, Emmett following behind her with his usual goofy grin.

Bella looked up to them as they made their way down to us, her stance becoming more protective as she took in Emmett's size. It was obvious that her motherly instincts were just as sharp as ever. She sensed the possible threat, why hadn't she sensed the threat that I had when we had first met?

Rose however noticed, and met Bella's gaze with a knowing smile, patting Emmett, before moving in front to slowly walk to Bella and Zander.

"This is Rose, and Emmett," I spoke up, hoping to relax Bella just slightly as I rested my hand on her shoulder.

_That's right Edward; don't be afraid to get closer to her. _Alice thought watched between everyone with eager smiles.

I wanted to roll my eyes at this. But I resisted the urge, as I noticed that my touch did seem to calm Bella down enough for her to relax her stance a bit.

Rose snapped a glare in my direction. _You have no right to touch her ever again after what you did to her. _

My hand fell down to my side now, looking down at the floor.

I knew she was right… I really didn't deserve to even be around Bella, I still don't know how I can ever live with myself knowing what I had done to her.

"It's nice to meet the both of you," Rose spoke kindly, which I had to admit, I wasn't used to hear at all from her.

Bella smiled, "It's nice to meet you to Rose,"

"Don't worry about Emmett, he's big, but he's the sweetest guy you could ever meet," Rose whispered to Bella with a grin.

Emmett now was behind Rose, his arms going around her, a playful growl falling off his lips. "Hey, don't make me sound like a complete push-over, she's new, I'm supposed to be the feared one," His booming laugh bouncing around the room.

Bella laughed quietly, now seeming completely relaxed.

Zander made a small babble, smiling as he looked around at each of my siblings, seeming to be highly amused by all of this.

_Esme, and Carlisle are in Port Angles, picking up things for Zander's room, and Jazzy is out hunting… he wanted to make sure he would be ok around the baby. _Alice thought as she bounced in place.

I nodded silently, and smiled, turning towards Bella. "Would you like a tour of the house?"

She nodded eagerly, "Yeah, this place is huge,"

"Um, I know you just got here and all, but… would it be too much to ask, if I could hold Zander?" Rose asked before I could make a move.

Bella paused, but nodded with a gentle smile. "Of course," Slowly she handed Zander over to Rose, her eyes staying locked on him as Rose cradled him.

"Oh my goodness, you are so precious," Rose cooed watching down at Zander with awe.

_Why can't you be mine? _Her thoughts echoed jealousy.

I frowned, wanting to say something, but not wanting to upset Bella in any way.

Everyone knew Rose had wanted a baby for a long time, even when she was human this is all that she had ever wanted. So it made sense that she was jealous. Not only was Bella more beautiful, she always had an amazing child of her very own.

_Rose sure looks happy… just wish I could be able to give her something like this. _Emmett thought, looking down. For once his thoughts were actually serious.

Zander didn't look very comfortable in Rose's arms, he continued to look back at Bella, and squirm a lot, but he didn't make a sound. It was obvious that he didn't like to be away from his mother.

"He is a beautiful baby Bella, he must have inherited some good genes," Alice grinned watching between Bella and Zander.

Bella paused, seeming to force a smile as she looked over to Alice.

"I don't know if I would say that," She spoke quietly, her eyes casting down to the ground.

At this instant I was moving closer to her, without even thinking I was again stroking her shoulder.

_Get some Eddie. _Emmett thought in amusement.

I struggled not to growl at this as I shot him a death gaze.

Couldn't he see that I was just comforting her, I didn't want to see her sad, ever, if I could help it, I would make sure that no matter what, she gets whatever her heart desires.

"Is something wrong?" Rose asked, slowly rocking Zander back and forth as she watched Bella, throwing me a dirty look.

"No, I was just… Zander's father… just isn't the kind of person, that I want him to inherit genes from," Bella said quietly.

_I wonder what she is talking about; I haven't really gotten any visions about the father of the baby, ever. _Alice wondered.

_See, she is even single, perfect for Eddie. _Emmett thought, his eyes staying away from everyone except for Rose and Zander.

_Whoever the pig is has a lot of nerve to leave a girl pregnant, and just ditch her. _Rose thought with an edge of anger to her thoughts.

"Who is the father, I mean… not to sound rude, but he hasn't been around or anything," Alice spoke up gently.

"I'm not sure who he is… I've only met him once… at night… in an alley," Bella spoke slowly, keeping her eyes on the ground.

_What?! Don't tell me she was… raped…_Rose thought enraged.

_Oh my god, poor Bella. _Emmett thought frowning, as he seemed to sense Rose's distress.

I could feel my entire body shaking in anger, growls spilling over my lips, along with Rose's. I couldn't hold it back for a minute. Just to think that some… sick bastard had touched Bella in anyway like this.

I'd find him; I'd murder this fool and not have a second thought about it.

_Edward, calm down before you scare Bella. _Alice thought to me.

"You mean… you were…" Alice spoke looking at Bella sadly.

Bella nodded, seeming to tense as she watched Rose and Zander, concern filling her eyes as she watched Rose begin to get a bit savage.

Rose realized this, and quickly handed Bella Zander back, turning around to kick the side of the couch, causing it to split in half.

"Some old, piece of shit… raped you?" Rose forced between clenched teeth.

Bella winced, looking down, but she still spoke. "Yes, he had been drunk, walking around the alley, I was on my way home from work… and he attacked me,"

I felt the beast inside of me howl, and I balled my hands into fists at this thought. I really wanted to ring someone's neck. This man was going to be found, and forced to beg for his life. I'll break every bone in his body, and gladly hang him by his neck in the center of the town, for all the rest of his victims to see justice was served.

_I'm going to find him. _Rose's thoughts were similar to mine, if not more violent.

I'm sure that Carlisle wouldn't agree with this, but I made myself a promise. That Rose and I both would find him, and we would kill him.

"Bella I'm so sorry," Alice said coming over to hug Bella and Zander both.

Rose on the other hand couldn't seem to calm herself down, so Emmett had quickly taken her outside, probably to take a walk, and do some hunting to get her calm.

_Sorry Edward, we will be right back. _Emmett thought, and with that they left.

Bella held onto Alice for what seemed like a long time before she looked up at me, guilt, and fear clouding her eyes.

_She believes that you are going to think less of her now, knowing what happened to her. I think I'll leave you two alone to talk. _Alice thought.

"Bella, you know that we are all here for you, we are your family now," Alice spoke to her, and gently let her go, before giving me a look. "Now, I'm going to go help Emmett with Rose,"

And with that, Alice was gone as well, leaving Bella, and Zander behind.

Bella slowly looked away from me, looking ashamed.

I had to reassure her, that nothing changed on how I viewed her. She was still the most beautiful, kind, and amazing girl that had stolen my complete attention. The girl that I would die for and the girl that I live and breathe for…

* * *

**What did you think of this? **

**Should Edward and Bella admit their feelings for each other soon? Or should I wait a bit longer? **

**Please review. **

**I'll update when I can.**

* * *

**A/N: Really sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, I just got the flu, and it makes writing a bit more harder, it's hard to concentrate on what I'm typing while I blow my nose ever five minutes lol! Sorry everyone! **

* * *

**~Az**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella's Point of view**

* * *

I was amazed by the pure beauty; that would be, Zander, and I's new home. It truly was spectacular. Just for a moment, I could close my eyes, and just feel, if not for a second, that I was a princess. That wasn't something that every girl could the chance to feel… but when I was around Edward, everything just felt so unreal.

Everything seemed to be going well, I was beginning to get into the Cullen's routine. From the crack of dawn, I was up rocking Zander back to sleep, or settling him when his stomach would begin to bother him. When he was asleep again, Rosalie, or Alice would watch after him, while Edward and I would hunt, sometimes Emmett tagging along.

When we managed to get back from hunting, Zander is usually awake, so I spend time with him, lay on his blanket, while Edward and I talked, or if he got fussy, Edward would bring us both up to his piano, and he would play for us.

At lunch time, I made sure to feed Zander, then once again let him with Alice, and Rose for them to put him to sleep. This is when Charlie came would come over to see me, make sure I'm doing fine. He usually would stay until dinner time, just talking, and watching the game on the TV, talking sports with Emmett, then staying for a meal with Esme.

Each time, he would ask why none of us would eat… which I'm sure sooner or later, he would stop believing us, but he seemed to be content to believe that they all were trying to eat less, because eating isn't good for the condition that I had come down with.

After Charlie leaves, Zander is up, and ready for his dinner, his diaper is changed, he is given his bath, then he is set out to lie on his blanket, and chew on his toys, as Edward and I talk once again.

Edward and I talk for hours, and it just never seems to get old, he was the most selfless, and amazing guy I had ever met. The stories of his past, were the ones that where the most chilling to hear about.

A lot of the times, Alice, and Rose would wonder down and listen as well, adding in pieces of their past into the mix.

Each of them seemed to have suffered a great deal before they were turned, and after hearing Rosalie's story, I couldn't feel that I had been in such a bad situation. Hers had been so much worse.

However, I truly did feel as though I was part of a family, I felt that I had belonged here, and the thought of leaving, just seemed to be the most horrible decision in the world. Although sooner or later, I would have to…

Right now, the sun was just rising in the sky, and like always, Zander had just finished one of his tantrums, and was now sleeping peacefully in my arms.

As if one que, Alice came skipping in with a bright smile, her hands going out eagerly. So I slowly handed Zander over to her, watching his beautiful face as he appeared to be dreaming.

"Thanks Alice," I nodded quietly, and went towards the door.

"Bella hold on, can we talk for a second," Alice whispered, pausing as she laid Zander down in his little crib.

"Sure, what did you want to talk about?"

Alice didn't respond, walking quickly over to me, and guiding me out of the room, closing the door behind us, before she spoke. "You know, we have all been talking, and we couldn't help but notice, that you and Edward, spend a lot of time together,"

My insides began to stir at her words, and I bit my lip to hold back my smile.

"He is… a great guy, he's done so much for me,"

"And you have done a lot for him to, and I'm sure you came to realize that we all have known Edward for a really long time,"

For many many years, yes I realized that the ages of my new family were pretty high.

"Of course,"

"And we know that Edward has never been so happy, since you had come into his life," Alice smiled eagerly.

Was this really true?

I couldn't deny, the thought was enough to pull my hide smile right to my face, once again.

"Honestly?"

"One hundred percent honest, I've talked with him about this to, and Bella, I know he loves you, he may be denying it to himself, but I know you two are meant to be together, I've seen it," Alice said to me seriously.

If such a thing was possible, I don't know if I could ever let myself leave this house ever. My life would finally complete, and I would feel like nothing in the world could make me more happy, then winning this gorgeous man's heart.

"Alice… I doubt it," But every cell of my body was pleading for her words to be true. I didn't know how, but I had fallen for Edward, I don't know if it had been somewhere in between our hours of talking, just the two of us alone, or if it had been that very night that he had saved me, and my son's life.

All that I knew, was there was a pulling, deep inside me, that pulled me right to him, and I didn't want to let that go.

"Trust me Bella, there is no denying this, it's going to happen, one way, or another,"

"What's going to happen?" Edward's smooth velvet voice sounded, and I quickly looked up to see Edward leaning against his door frame, watching the two of us curiously.

If it would have been possible for me to blush, I would have.

"Oh don't you worry about that, you two just go and get hunting, see you when you get back," Alice grinned, and with that she quickly went back into Zander's room, closing the door behind her.

I slowly looked to Edward, not able to meet his gaze, to afraid that if I let myself look into those butterscotch orbs, I'd be trapped there forever.

"What was that all about?" Edward wondered moving close to me, focusing me to let him gain my full attention.

My eyes roamed his perfect face, traveling down to his lips, where I couldn't help but let my sight linger there, before swallowing, looking away from him completely.

"Oh, you know Alice," Was all I could respond with, and quickly I flashed down the stairs, wanting to get a bit of distance between the two of us before I made a very stupid mistake.

Edward followed me down just as fast, raising a brow as he watched me, a look of frustration filling his eyes for just a moment, but he stayed silent as we both went running out of the house.

I'm sure he wanted to get into my mind at this moment, figure out what it was I was hiding, and what it was that Alice and I were talking about. I never thought I would be so happy to know that I was the only one that Edward would never be able to read.

As we made it into the forest, I was shocked as I felt Edward's arms go around me, stopping me in my place, and trapping me against a nearby tree.

I felt myself freeze, looking up at him tensely, but at the same time, my mind was running wild with fantasies, as my eyes again went down to his lips. Shivering, I slowly looked up into his eyes.

"Hold on, Bella, please, you know I can't stand not knowing what you're thinking,"

I swallowed; my mouth parting as I continued to stare back at him.

"I was thinking about you," I spoke quietly.

My mind was thinking straight, for once everything wasn't crystal clear; everything was hazy, and mind-boggling. I couldn't focus on anything, except for Edward standing so close to me.

His eyes seemed to widen a little, and he did back up just slightly to give me more room, but he still keep his arms on each side of me, watching me intently.

"What about me, Alice had blocked her thoughts the second I had entered the room, and she has been for the last week, why?"

I shook my head, not wanting to say anything more about this matter. I was afraid, if he knew how I felt… and he really didn't feel the same way… this would ruin our friendship… forever.

"About, how you feel… well… how I feel… about each other," I stuttered, the words tumbling past my lips with some trouble. This had been the first time since I was turned, that I had trouble speaking how I felt.

Edward seemed to freeze, his eyes leaving my face for the first time, his arms now falling to his sides, emotions dancing behind his eyes.

He didn't say anything, looking away from me.

"I tried to tell her, that you would never feel like that for me, that you deserve someone so much better, but she wouldn't listen to me," I said, my eyes sliding to the ground.

Suddenly Edward's hand was now at my chin, firmly lifting it so I looked up into his eyes yet again.

Surprise and slight outrage colored his expression as he stared at me.

"Excuse me, I believe you have it the other way around Bella, it is you, that deserve better than me,"

At his touch, my whole body buzzed with sparks, flying from my head to my toes.

"W-what, look at me… I'm 17, I already have a kid, I've been _raped, _I no longer have anything left, my innocence, I'm impure, you deserve so much better of a person, someone that isn't already used, and worn out,"

Edward's hands now cupped my cheeks as he looked at me.

"Never, ever say those things about yourself again… Bella don't you see yourself at all?" His hands felt so smooth, and firm against my skin. It was so distracting, and yet, it was all that was keeping me together. "You're the most beautiful girl, I had ever seen, in my entire existence; you are so compassionate, and caring of your son. I know you would do just about anything for him. Your truly something special Bella, don't you see."

His words touched me, more than anything that I had ever experienced. No one had ever talked to me like this, told me I was something, made me feel like I truly was still a person, and not just a used up piece of crap, that society was done with.

Edward made me feel human.

"It's me, that is the monster, I have killed people, I have been a true beast, I ruined your life, and for that, I don't deserve to ever get the pleasure of being involved with you," He spoke, looking away from me again.

But now it was my turn to him fast, wrapping my arms around his neck, without even thinking. My eyes trained on his, I couldn't hold myself back much longer.

"No, Edward, you are the most perfect man I had ever meet, so unselfish, always wanting to do what was best for me, and for Zander, you were really the only one that I could ever depend on with my whole heart,"

He stared at me, emotion spiraling deep within his eyes, and just for a second, that's when I felt it. His lips slowly came forward, his lips just brushing mine, before I quickly leaned forward, pressing my lips closer.

Now this was how we would start forever.

Together.

* * *

**Please view and tell me know what you think.**

**Sorry it took so long to get you an update, I was just taking my time to make this chapter as sweet as possible. **

**Thanks so much for reading!**

* * *

**~Az**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella's Point Of View **

* * *

The hunt had been good; Edward and I did mange draining a few mountain lions, and a herd of deer. But it was hard for me to focus on what I was doing, knowing that everything in my life couldn't get any better.

As we made it back home, I looked up at him as his arm came around my waist, bringing me close to him. He gave me his dazzling crooked smile in response.

"Aw look what we have here," Emmett's voice called out as we walked into the house.

Edward rolled his eyes, shaking his head slowly as Emmett and Alice both came prancing down to stand in front of us.

"See, I told you it was going to happen," Alice beamed, and clapped brightly as she looked between us. "Congrats you two,"

I shifted more into Edward's side, in hopes of hiding myself from the embarrassment of this moment.

The gentleness of Edward's hand, rubbing a soothing circle across my back, seemed to calm me down almost instantly. I again looked up into his eyes, smiling as I got lost in his bright golden orbs.

"Right, well if you two would excuse us, I believe Bella would like to see her son," Edward spoke politely, and with that led us away from them.

"What and no details!" Emmett called out as we left.

Edward didn't pause in his walking as we made our way up the stairs, glancing over at me. "Sorry about that,"

"It's fine, he's Emmett after all," I couldn't help but smile.

Edward chuckled, pausing as we got to Zander's bedroom door, both of his arms now around my waist, looking down at me with the brightest smile I had ever seen on his face.

"It would be better, if I waited for the two of you downstairs," He spoke gently, glancing at the door with an uncomfortable expression.

"Why, what is it?" I asked looking up into his eyes.

His hand softly went to my face, cupping my cheek as he watched back.

"You'll see," Slowly he leaned forward, and planted a tender kiss on my lips, before withdrawing from me. "Don't take too long,"

And with that, I watched as he walked back down the stairs, leaving me alone at the front of Zander's door.

This was weird… usually he came inside with me, and greet Zander with me… why would today be any different.

Upon entering the room, I raised my brow, taking in Rose standing against the wall, leaning back with her arms crossed, her eyes locked on Zander as he laid on his blanket, his little legs moving around in the air.

I smiled walking over to him, lifting him up gently.

He squeal as he saw me, his hands going out to touch my face.

"Hi sweetie," I spoke, kissing his forehead, "He wasn't any trouble was he Rose?"

Rose moved from her place against the wall, watching me with an odd expression.

"Not at all, like usual," She spoke blankly.

She seemed to be acting way out of character, there was something going on with her, and I didn't like it one bit.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, you could say that,"

"Well what is it?" I asked frowning slightly.

"I know you're still new to this lifestyle, and thanks to Edward, you are never going to have a normal life, and I know that when it comes to things like this… you let people walk over you," She began.

My frown deepened, "Edward didn't ruin anything,"

She shook her head, looking away from me for a moment, before turning back to me.

"I know you're a good person, and I know that what Edward did was an accident, but does he really deserve to be happy with you, honestly, why are you going to be in a relationship, with the man who killed you?"

That stung a bit.

I had thought Rose understood me, maybe the most out of everyone in this family, because of the things she had went through when she was a human as well. But it appeared that she understood nothing, about how I felt.

"Rose, he saved me, and Zander both, my son wouldn't have been alive if it wasn't for him,"

"Is that why you're with him, to… repay him?" She asked, looking between me and Zander.

"Of course not, I'm with him, because I care about him, and he makes me feel happy, there is no one else that I would rather be with," I spoke, trying to keep my tone down, so I wouldn't bother Zander.

"Bella you just don't get it, you will never be able to have another baby,"

"I know, and I'm ok with that, I have everything I could possibly want, and it's all because of Edward,"

I was done with this conversation, I was beyond done, and I was to the point where I was beginning to get rather mad. How dare she tell me this, I thought she was part of Edward's family, everyone seemed to care so much about each other, yet here Rose is, trying to tell me her brother was no good.

I could understand her reasons, because of how she was so unhappy being turned, and how she thought this had ruined her life, but I didn't think the same way as her.

"Well, I tried, don't tell me I didn't warn you," She spoke quietly, a bitter look on her eyes as she looked away from me.

I sighed, not in the mood to stand here for a second longer, so I turned around, and marched out of the room, taking Zander with me.

So this is why Edward didn't want to go in with me. He knew that Rose would be up there waiting to ambush us. He didn't want to start a conflict in front of Zander no doubt.

As I made it back to the living room, Edward sighed as he looked up at me from the couch, his arms opening out to me.

I quickly went into his arms, holding Zander and I close to his chest.

His arms came around us, holding us safely to him.

"I'm so sorry Bella," He whispered, resting his head on the top of mine.

"No, you have no reason to be sorry," I said, letting my eyes close for a minute as I listened to Zander's heartbeat.

"Rose is right you know, I truly don't deserve you, after what I had caused you,"

I looked up at him, frowning. "Don't say that, you know it's not true, you know that I've never been happier than I am now, that is the only thing that you have ever caused me, happiness,"

"But at what price,"

I shook my head, looking down at Zander.

"Tell him Zander, tell him how happy you are that he is in your life,"

Zander now looked up at Edward, a giggle coming out of his mouth, then, as if understanding my words completely, I watched as hugged his little arms to Edward's chest.

This is what finally broke through to Edward, I could see it now as his eyes danced with joy, and his lips came down, kissing the top of both of our heads.

It was almost like we were family, just a little happy family.

Everything just seemed so right at this very moment, I didn't want it to end ever.

But suddenly I froze, as a knock on the front door, had gotten my attention, ruining our little moment.

Who could that be?

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think of this. **

**I'll update when I get a decent amount of review.**

* * *

**Voting**

**Question: Should Zander's father be supernatural? **

** Options:**

-1. Human

-2. Werewolf

-3. Vampire

**You can vote, by leaving 1. 2. Or 3. In a review, or voting with the poll on my profile page. **

**Thank you for reading!**

* * *

**~Az**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella's Point of view**

* * *

"Would you two relax, it's just Charlie," Alice grinned, dancing past us as she went to answer the door.

Edward and I both relaxed at her words, and to my reluctance, I put a little space between Edward and I, letting Zander cradled in the middle. I figured it would be best to take things slowly with Charlie.

Looking up at Edward, I couldn't help but smile as his bright golden eyes locked on my expression, analyzing me closely for a second, before his eyes snapped to the door, and taking in Charlie's appearance.

The smell of Charlie's blood hit me in this instance, my throat turning to flames. But I shrugged it off quickly, holding my calm expression.

"Welcome back," Alice smiled nicely as Charlie stepped inside.

"Thanks Alice, hope you didn't mind me coming a bit earlier,"

"Not at all, you're always welcome, whenever you want," She grinned, before leading him over to where Edward and I sat.

The closer that Charlie got, the hotter the flames got, biting harshly at my throat. I had to take a few breaths, before holding my breath.

He looked between the two of us for a minute, as if already noticing that there was a change here, but he played it off as he flopped down on the couch across from us.

"So how's it going Bells?" He wondered, watching me intently.

I gave him a weak smile, doing my best to ignore the pain in my throat.

"I'm ok, same as I was before,"

"Ready to come home?"

"Not yet, no," I spoke, looking away from him.

Edward's hand now was on my leg, gently stroking the material of my jeans, in a manner that soothed me enormously.

Charlie just nodded, folding his arms across his chest before looking at the TV, but after a short while, he looked back to me.

"Bells, I'm really sorry…" He started.

"Sorry, for what?"

"It's not that I don't want to, but I can't be stopping her every day, like I had been," He spoke, rubbing the back of his head as he looked at me.

I could never express how much relief this gave me. This just made things so much safer for Charlie, and for the rest of the Cullen's. He wouldn't get hurt, and they wouldn't get hurt.

But there was just one question that was left.

"And why is that?" I asked, lightly stroking Zander's stomach as he made a gurgling sound.

Charlie's eyes went down to Zander for a moment, a smile falling onto his face, before he looked back up to me with a serious look.

"Now don't think too much about it, but… there has been a lot of killing going on in the area, and I'm getting called out more and more to help out," He said, looking at Edward as well. "So do me a favor, and stay here were it is safe,"

"Where are they finding these killings Charlie?" Edward spoke up, his expression just as somber.

"They started in Port Angles, but they just found another at the very edge of La Push,"

"Moving closer to town," I muttered, looking down at Zander, concern filling me almost instantly. I didn't want Zander in danger, not ever. I had to make sure to keep him safe, no matter what.

Edward nodded swiftly, "Have they pinpointed the cause?"

"They said… it was like an animal attack, but there is another lead beginning, they said they had found a bare human foot prints around the little patch of woods in La Push,"

This didn't sound good at all.

If Edward was piecing together what I was, he had to know, it wasn't just some animal attack… it was a vampire.

"We will make sure to let Carlisle know about this,"

"Good, I don't want Bella to leave this house, until we have these monsters behind bar," Charlie spoke, giving me a firm look, before turning towards the TV. "Just stay safe, and watch over Zander,"

I nodded, "Of course,"

For a while, Charlie stuck around, watching the TV, but not speaking much, he appeared to have something on his mind that was bothering him, but he wouldn't bring anything up.

He asked a bit about Zander, wondering how he was doing, and also mentioned that an old friend of his had been asking about me.

"You remember Billy Black don't you," Charlie wondered, glancing at Edward for a minute, before focusing his eyes on me.

I had to admit, the name was familiar, but I couldn't say that I knew actually who it was. I probably would recognize him, if I saw him.

"I think," I nodded, chewing on my lip as I noticed Edward freeze in his seat.

Wonder what that was about?

"He's been wondering about you often, can't imagine why he is so curious as to why you're staying with the Cullen's, but as soon as I had told him, he all but fell out of his wheelchair," Charlie said shaking his head as he stood up.

I frowned slightly, flanking at Edward again to see his tight expression. But he still stayed motionless, and silent as ever.

"Really, well what's his deal?" I wondered.

"I'm not sure, but he asked if he could send his son, Jacob over to talk with you, just you check up on you, since I won't be around to do so myself,"

This sounded more to me, like a spy was being sent to me, more than someone just coming over to make sure I was alright. And judging by Edward's sullen expression, I was hitting the nail on the head.

"I don't know dad…"

"Sorry Bells, I tried talking him out of this, but his mind is set, that this is what would be for the best," Charlie said moving towards the door.

I quickly stood up after him, Edward staying where he was, as if he was frozen in his seat. Zander still laid across his legs, chewing on his long slender fingers.

"You're leaving already?" I asked walking with him to the door, ignoring the flare that burned in my throat at how close I was to him.

That pain was multiplied by ten as he pulled me in to a hug, patting my back gently, before pulling back, and looking me right in the eye.

"I have to head back to the station, you take care of yourself; I'll call you tomorrow," He said with a nod.

"Alright, be careful,"

"Always am," And with that, he was gone, walking calmly down the stairs.

I sighed, turning back towards Edward to see that he was standing right behind me, holding Zander in his arms, watching me concerned.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just worried," I responded, softly stroking Zander's arm.

Zander's giggles brought back my smile however, and I couldn't help but notice how calm he was when he was in Edward's arms. He never could get this comfortable with anyone, not even Alice. It was only Edward, and I that he ever was this at ease.

"There is no doubt that these murders had to be from a vampire, as soon as I let Carlisle know, there will be nothing to worry about,"

I nodded, "And the Billy thing, you didn't seem to like this idea…"

Edward's arm came around my waist, bringing me close to him. Zander smiled, leaning his head on my shoulder as soon as I was in his reaching distance.

"I don't love the idea your right,"

"Why is that?"

He paused, appearing to think carefully before he answered.

"I just don't think it would be a good idea for you to be around more humans, I can see your struggle with just Charlie, I don't want to see you through this kind of pain again,"

I couldn't help but smile at his words, but something deep down inside me, just suggested that there was more to this story that he just wasn't telling me.

"I think I'll be ok, you'll be there with me, to help me, right?"

The softness of Edward's lips now touched my forehead, as he leaned down to my face. "Of course Bella, I'll always be here for you,"

Zander looked up between us, a smile on his face.

"Gaa," He babbled.

We both laughed, watching down at Zander.

He just was the most precious thing in the whole world. I wanted nothing more than to be with him, and Edward for the rest of my existence. And I hoped that this was exactly would happen.

"Would you like to hear a song, I wrote your mother?" Edward spoke gently, looking at Zander, and running his fingers in soothing circles around Zander's back.

I felt my eyes brighten at his words, the smile widening on my face.

Edward's golden eyes flashing up at me, responding in a brilliant smile; that just had me staring.

Not another word was spoken as Edward now led Zander and I into the next room, where his grand piano sat, looking large and magnificent. He pulled us down to his bench, sitting me beside him, and letting Zander sit in his lap.

I smiled, watching the both of them; before Edward's long graceful fingers began to glide over the keys of the piano, creating the most amazing sound that I had ever heard.

The melody was so sweet, and alluring, it was the kind of sound that would soothe a room full of agitated children within a minute. It was beautiful, and captivating.

"This is beautiful," I whispered, watching his fingers dance across the keys, adding a whole new rhythm that seemed to twist around the original.

He looked over to me, his gorgeous crooked smile on his face.

"You inspired it," He said, and his eyes trailed from my eyes down my body, before returning his eyes to the piano keys.

There was nothing more said between us, the music flowing under his fingertips was all that needed to be said. Because in that moment I could feel it. Just how deeply Edward's emotions run for me. This kind of passion, and caring was all I could feel in his music. And it was all directed to me.

This thought alone was enough to bring tears to my eyes, if that was possible for me to do anymore, which it wasn't. So I could only sit there, feeling so overwhelmed, and amazed, that I couldn't even find the words to speak.

When his fingers had paused in his playing, the final note lingering as it echoed through the quiet room, I glanced down to see Zander was peacefully asleep, his little eyes closed, and his breathing slowed.

Slowly I looked up at Edward to find his eyes already locked on my face.

His hand came to my face, his fingers running over my skin, which brought sparks dancing down through my body.

"I've wanted to tell you this for a long time…" I whispered his eyes completely serious.

"Tell me what?" I asked, leaning forward, just inches from his face.

"I love you Bella,"

At this moment, I thought that the whole world had paused around me, coming to a complete halt, while everything else around me had sped up, blurring everything, except for Edward.

"I love you to," I whispered back.

And with that, his lips came back to mine, kissing me lovingly, with a softness that drove me insane, begging for me to move in closer. As if on instinct I felt my arms wrap around his neck, bringing my mouth closer to his, to deepen the kiss.

He responded in slight surprise, but didn't stop me, as his kiss became more heated. But too soon, we had to pull away as Zander's soft cry got our attention.

I guess he figured he had a long enough nap.

Gently, I let go of Edward, catching my breath, before lifting Zander off of his lap, cradling him to me, rocking him smoothly.

Edward smiled, looking content, and as Zander quieted down, Edward's hand again went to my cheek, pushing a piece of my hair out of my face.

I grinned at him, loving the touch of his hand, and for a minute, I was so caught up in our moment, that everything else that had happened today, Rose's complaints, and threats, Charlie, the killings, Billy, and his son, all of that seemed to be nothing. Like nothing really matter except for right here, right now.

With Edward, and my son.

That's all that really mattered.

* * *

**Please review if you enjoyed this chapter.**

**I'll update after hearing some of your feedback. **

**I've deciding on Zander's father, if he is to be supernatural or not. The results are just going to be private; I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise! **

**Thanks so much for all your support! **

* * *

**~Az**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella's Point of view **

* * *

I was beginning to realize how lucky I really was, to have the kind of people; that the Cullen's are, in my life. It was like I was finally living the life I was supposed to be having. Everything just felt right.

And then, there was Edward. There were just no words that could describe how grateful I was that he was in my life and always here for me. He had stayed by my side through everything; that was something that I could never forget from my time as a human, although much of the past had faded away, that one memory stuck.

But today, there was uneasiness in the atmosphere; that suggested that my new family wasn't at its usual calm, there was an anxiety under the surface; that just couldn't be noticed just with human eyes alone.

Although every time I had asked about it, I was just told that everything was fine, and they were only nervous about Carlisle, Esme, and Rose being gone into Port Angeles; they had gone just to talk with some people, find out a bit about these killings, just to make sure that there actually where from a vampire.

For some reason this excuse didn't sit well with me, and I had to admit, I really didn't believe this for one moment, there had to be more to this, then what they were telling me.

Rubbing my eyes, I let myself sigh, having a hard time getting used to the contacts. Edward told me that it was… a good idea, for me to act as human as possible around Billy's son.

This seemed really to be the only thing the Cullen's would tell me. With these contacts in, matching my old human eyes, there was no doubt that I looked more human.

"Bella just look at this dress," Alice babbled, holding her magazine out for me to see the light yellow sun dress that she was pointing to animatedly.

I struggled not to roll my eyes, "Dresses, aren't really my forte,"

"Nonsense, Edward would go nuts for this,"

A smile slid onto my face at her words, and slowly I looked away, trying to hide it, as I looked down at Zander.

He had been busy chewing on his blocks, making gurgling sounds as he watched up at the TV.

"Where is Edward?" I wondered nonchalantly, glancing around for a moment.

Just as I had uttered the words, Edward came into the room, taking my breath away as I took in his tall handsome figure standing before me. He had on dark blue jeans, seeming so dark, that they were almost black. Along with a cotton white, V-neck shirt, that just clung to his body perfectly, showing off his softly rounded muscles, and lean, 'boy-ish' exterior.

He was a thing of utter beauty, I found myself staring openly at him as he approached the two of us, raising his brow at me, an amused smile on his face.

"You called," He spoke with a dazzling chuckle; that sent shivers down my spine.

"Told you she would like it," Alice smirked looking between the two of us.

I threw her an embarrassed look, before clearing my throat, to look back up at the male model in front of me, looking highly amused, and a little smug.

"I was just wondering where you were," I said, trying to pry my eyes off of his mind-blowing smile long enough to look into his pure golden eyes; only to get lost.

"I just got off the phone with Rosalie, she was making sure that Zander was alright, just checking in I suppose," Edward muttered, looking down for a second, before turning giving me his crooked smile, letting his hand come out, and stroke my cheek.

I closed my eyes, smiling at his touch, welcoming the blanket of sparks that flew down my body in response.

"Is she still being a baby about you two?" Alice asked folding her arms across her chest with a big huff, watching between us.

Edward didn't look at her, keeping his eyes on me, but he nodded silently answering her.

Alice sighed, and shook her head. "Don't worry, I'll talk to her, get her straight, she really needs to give you a break,"

I agreed with her on this, Rose just seemed to be so harsh. I thought she would have at least been happy that Edward was happy. He was her brother after all…

"Thanks Alice," I said with a weak smile.

A sharp knock on the door now got my attention, and also caused Alice and Edward freeze in their place, both of them exchanging looks with each other.

Zander looked up as well, glancing at the door, getting an uneasy look, but he didn't make a sound, slowly going back to chewing on his blocks.

"It's Billy's son," Edward said, his hand moving from my face with reluctance. "Remember; stay here until I give you the ok,"

"Alright," I nodded, standing up, picking Zander up.

Edward thought it would be a better idea for him to make sure Billy's son, wouldn't be a threat, and that it would be safer if we kept our meeting outside, where I would have plenty of air. Hopefully this would make things much easier to keep control of myself.

Edward now swiftly walked over to the door, opening it with a polite look on his face, and the focusing in his eyes shifted to our visitor. I recognized the look that came to his face; it was the one that he would make when he was concentrating on reading on someone thoughts.

"Hey, I'm Jacob, just here to check up on Bella," The boy spoke.

Edward seemed to be calm, a pleasant smile on his face now. Apparently whatever it was Jacob was thinking, was acceptable, because Edward's eyes nod darted to me, nodding, giving me the cue to come over.

"Of course, we've been expecting you,"

I slowly walked forward, mentally preparing myself for the pain that was about to begin, as soon as I let myself breathe.

As I made it to the door, taking in the tan boy in front of me, his long black hair running down past his shoulders, I noticed that the smell of his blood was just… off. It was more woodsy, and musky. It was almost unpleasant, but it was just faint. Surprisingly enough however, it only brought a small burn in my throat.

Like Zander's blood, it was easy to ignore.

His brown eyes now went to me, analyzing me from head to toe, a brightness flickering across them as he met my eyes.

Edward's smile now slide off his face, his eyes narrowing as he watched Jacob, moving to a more protect stance by my side as I stepped out of the house to face him. Jacob however didn't seem to notice Edward's change in mood.

"So you must be Bella," Jacob spoke, holding his hand out.

I took it, remembering not to use too much strength, knowing I could rip his hand right off with just the slightly bit of pressure, and shook it timidly.

"And you must be Jacob,"

He chuckled as he let his hand fall to his side, his eyes still wondering my body.

"That I am, I'm not sure if you remember me, or not, but we used to play during the summer as kids," He spoke, glancing between me and Zander.

Zander shared Edward's look, a bitter expression on his face as he watched Jacob.

This was strange to say the least, Zander had been so great with everyone; he liked everyone, and seemed to get along naturally with even strangers that had approached us in stores. But not right now, I was seeing a whole new side of Zander now.

"I don't recall, sorry but there is actually a lot from back then that I don't remember," I said gently, hoping I wouldn't hurt his feelings.

He seemed to shrug it off easily though.

"It was a long time ago, so it makes sense that you don't." He finally seemed to notice Edward's tight expression, taking an involuntary step back, onto the porch. Seeming to be just slightly nervous by the look. "Uh, well how are you Bella?"

I glanced at Edward, bumping him a little with my arm, watching as he straightened a bit out of his slight crouch, but his eyes still locked on Jacob, a warning seeming to be showing in his eyes.

"I'm doing ok; things aren't getting much easier though,"

Jacob nodded, concern entering his eyes as he now focused on Zander and I, almost as if he had appeared to be ignoring Edward's presence.

"And this is your son huh, what's his name?" Jacob wondered, looking at Zander with a smile.

Zander seemed almost to narrow his little eyes at Jacob now, an unpleasant look on his face, but he still remained quietly in my arms, squirming only slightly to turn himself out of Jacob's direction.

"This is Zander," I said feeling a smile slid on my face, but I was still so confused as to why he was being like this.

"Can I hold him?" Jacob wondered, holding his arms out with a calm smile, not seeming to realize that Zander didn't seem to want this at all.

"I don't know… he's a bit cranky today," I spoke, looking down at him.

"Please, I'll cheer the little guy up,"

Well I tried to warn him…maybe it would calm Zander down, once he saw that Jacob wasn't a threat.

"Alright," I shrugged, and gently passed Zander over to Jacob.

As soon as Zander had left my arms, his little eyes widened, and let out a shrill scream, that made me jump. He had never made such a loud noise before, not when he cried, or threw one of his tantrums. This was like a cry of fury, and emotion.

Jacob also jumped, quickly trying to bounce him, in an attempt to soothe Zander.

But this only seemed to make him worse, he now began to kick, and his little fists began to hit at Jacob as he squirmed and continued his scream.

Edward quickly snatched Zander from Jacob, which had surprised me even more.

"Shh, it's alright," He whispered, cradling Zander to his chest, rocking him back and forth, his hands rubbing his little back in soothing circles.

This seemed to have calmed Zander down almost immediately, he only whimpered a bit, his head resting in Edward's arm, and his brown eyes locking on Jacob with his bitter look.

"Bella I'm so sorry," Jacob said quickly, looking at me guiltily.

"No, it's fine, I just have never seen Zander so agitated," I spoke, feeling my eyes go to Edward.

Zander was nothing but calm now, his eyes beginning to shut, as if he was about to fall asleep in any moment.

Edward watched down at him, his eyes warm, a happiness again dancing in his eyes. I could tell that Edward really did care about Zander… as if it was his own child…

This brought a thought to me, filling my whole insides with warmth.

If Edward would… agree to be Zander's father… to sign his birth certificate, and officially adopt him… I would love more than him to be a part of Zander's life, and help me raise him. It was obvious that Zander loved him just as much, so it only seemed to make sense. The only question was when to ask Edward.

"So, I probably should get going, before I cause any more trouble, hey it was nice meeting you, I'll be stopping in tomorrow, see you," Jacob spoke, throwing one more nervous look at Edward, and waving weakly at me, before turning to walking down the stairs of the porch.

"See you," I muttered, and turned to Edward, who was still watching after Jacob, as he got onto his motorcycle, kicking it on with one movement, and spinning gravel as he peeled out of the driveway.

As soon as Jacob was out of sight, Edward let out a breath, looking up at me.

"You don't like him do you?" I asked an amused smile falling on my face.

He shrugged, appearing to downplay everything. "He's alright…"

"Oh please, I could see the envy falling off you in waves, what was he thinking?" Alice asked peeking her head out, walking over to us with a smirk.

Edward rolled his eyes, "I don't know what you're talking about,"

"I noticed it to," I pointed out, laughing lightly.

He made a face at that, "When _don't _you notice," He was stalling.

"You know we won't think any less of you for being jealous Edward, everyone gets jealous from time to time, I'm guessing Bella has an admirer now," Alice snickered.

Edward's eyes narrowed, at the same time mine widened.

"What?" I muttered, my nose wrinkling up at the thought.

Alice's tinkling laugh sounded, and she gently nudged Edward's chest. "See you have nothing to worry about, so relax,"

"He's thoughts were just… annoying," Edward muttered, his eyes flashing to mine with slight discomfort. "I didn't like it at all, I'm sorry love,"

My heart warmed at his words, and I couldn't help but lean up, kissing his cheek.

"Just know, that you're the only one I will ever want,"

At my words, I was rewarded with Edward's signature crooked smile.

Alice beamed, watching between the two of his. And to my surprise, she took the now sleeping Zander from Edward, and giggled, stroking the back of his head, as it fell softly on her shoulder.

"This little guy was the one that had really surprised me; I didn't see this coming,"

"I don't think Zander likes Jacob either," Edward chuckled, his arms coming around my waist, pulling me to his chest, to hug me close.

"I wonder what got into him." I wondered, watching him in Alice's arms, as I leaned into Edward.

"I guess he just takes after Edward a bit," Alice grinned. "Which reminds me, you two need to go out, and enjoy some alone time, I'll watch Zander until you get back,"

"I don't know Alice… are you sure?" I asked, looking up at Edward for a second before looking back at Alice.

I haven't been apart from Zander to much since he was born, I didn't leave the area for longer than an hour, just long enough for me to hunt, but that was all.

"Absolutely, you two are a couple now, you need this time together, go enjoy yourselves, and don't worry, everything will be fine here at home,"

Edward watched down at me, stroking my cheek for a second. "You don't have to if you don't want to Bella," He assured me.

"But I do want to, I'm just… being the overly concerned mother again," I said shaking my head, and slowly I sighed. "Alright, fine, a date…. That sounds great,"

Alice smiled widely. "Great, so I'll see you two later, call if you need anything, but you won't, I'm sure,"

And with that she turned on her heel, and walked inside with Zander.

I swallowed back some nerves, and smiled as Edward began to lead me off the porch.

"And you are sure you would like to Bella, I don't want to pressure you into anything you don't feel ready for,"

Edward just was to sweet, he worried so much about how I felt, with him not knowing what I'm thinking, I'm sure it drove him nuts, trying to make sure that no matter what, I was always comfortable, and happy. It was the nicest thing I've ever seen from a man.

"I'm sure, I've been; wanting to be alone with you for a while now any way," I admitted, which only made him chuckle as we managed to make it out to his Volvo, parked in the driveway.

He now opened the passenger door for me, letting me slide in before shutting the door, and in seconds he was entering the driver's seat, a confident smile on his face as he began to pull out of the driveway.

"It that so, Miss Swan?"

I couldn't help but laugh, letting the rest of my worries fly out the window. I was with Edward, Alice was watching Zander, and we had time to finally sit down, and really get some time to be a couple.

Everything was going to be alright.

* * *

**Please review, and let me know how I did! **

**Did anyone like Zander's reaction to Jacob? **

_**(Sorry, speaking from a hardcore team Edward fan, I loved it lol)**_

**Updates coming soon to a computer/mobile device near you! :D **

* * *

**~Az**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bella's Point of View **

* * *

I couldn't say that I had been surprised that Edward had taken me to the most expensive and formal restaurant in Port Angles. Everything was beautiful, everything was classy, and I had never felt more out of place in all of my life.

But I did enjoy spending time with Edward, even though we couldn't eat the food, it was great to just sit at a table, talk, sip some water, and just focus on each other, and nothing else in the world mattered more than this night.

I wasn't sure how long we had been sitting here at this table, but before long, I had realized that the restaurant was nearly empty, and the dark sky was the only thing that could be seen through the windows.

"You know what I'll never forget?" Edward asked, his hands holding mine from across the table, his elegant finger tips stroking my hand, and his golden eyes peering right through my soul.

I opened my mouth, feeling my insides twist, but managed to respond, and not sound like a complete moron.

"What would that be?"

"The moment Zander had entered the world, took his first breath," Edward shook his head, a smile on his face that just made me want to explode. "And of course, seeing the look on your face when you heard that first cry, it was like watching magic,"

A smile slide onto my face at his words, my heart warming.

He really was perfect wasn't he? He loved Zander, and cherished him just as much as I did… Should I ask him right now… What better time could I ask, then right now anyway?

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked timidly.

Edward nodded, his thumb rubbing over each of my fingers.

I opened my mouth to speak, when a lady came over to us, a tired, and slightly annoyed look on her face. "We are going to be closing in two minutes," She obviously was hinting that she would like us to leave.

"Of course, we're sorry for staying so long," Edward said politely, and stood up, carefully pulling me up, and leading me out of the restaurant.

I chuckled quietly as I clutched Edward's arm, walking closely beside him as we had made it out into the parking lot.

"Well that was fun," I grinned as we both slide into his car.

"But, the night isn't over quite yet,"

And with that Edward was flying down the road, an eager look on his face, animation in his eyes, as he glanced between me and the road.

"Really, where else are we going?" I smiled.

"That's a surprise,"

I couldn't help but groan at this, shaking my head as I leaned back in my seat.

"You know, I'm not a big fan of surprises,"

"But you will love this one," He promised, and gave me his crooked smile, making my insides melt and tangle together in a mess.

How could I deny him anything, when he was just so perfect? He was like, the most amazing man I had ever met, it was like with every second of every day, I fell more and more in love with him, and the life that we were beginning to share.

There couldn't be a better place for me to belong, nowhere in the world, would I find another Edward, or a better life.

When Edward parked, I looked around in wonder, realizing that we had stopped right in the middle of nowhere, there was nothing here but an open field.

As we both got out, I couldn't help but smile as I felt Edward interlock our fingers, and begin to lead me towards the edge of the field, where a little dirt path waiting for us, rose petals spread across the path.

"Edward," I breathed, looking up into his eyes as I realized he had made us a rose path, to where ever it was we were going.

He was quiet as he watched me, leaning forward to brush his lips against mine, for just a moment, before leading me forward, following the trail of rose petals.

"Just follow me," He whispered, and with that, we both stayed quiet, walking together slowly in a human pace.

I looked around at the forest around us, taking in the beauty of the night's effects of the trees, and bushes, even the little pools of water on the ground, reflected back the light of the moon, and made a dazzling glow all around the glistening grasses.

When we finally stop our walk, I gasped at the scene before me.

We had ended up right in the middle of a meadow, tall grasses, beautiful wild flowers growing like wild, and a blanket was set out upon the damp grass, candles lit nearby.

"This is beautiful," I whispered in awe, looking at Edward with shock, and extreme joy.

He now walked me over to the blanket, sitting us both down, pulling me into his lap, and letting his head rest on my shoulder.

"You don't think it's too much?" He asked, his nose sliding up my neck, making me shiver slightly.

"Not at all, it's perfect," I beamed, nestling myself as close to him as possible.

"Look up," Edward spoke quietly.

I did as he said, and felt my jaw drop, as I saw millions of stars shining brightly in the night sky. Dancing and twinkling above my head, just as they had been the night I was boarding the plane in Arizona, to come here…

It was incredible. I hadn't seen the stars for so long, I had almost forgotten how breath-taking they were to see at night.

"Edward… thank you, so much, for everything you have ever done for me," I said quietly, looking up in his eyes now, feeling his arms smoothly run over my arms, trailing down to my thighs.

I could feel butterflies hit hard against my stomach at his touches, holding back my urge to crush myself to him, and never let him go.

"Nonsense love, it was the least I could do," He said, his lips brushing over the skin on my neck, teasing me no doubt.

I tilted my head, closing my eyes for a second as I let him continue, growing more and more comfortable, and confident.

"I love you, so much," I sighed quietly as he stopped to watch my expression.

A smile lit his face instantly, and his arms now pulled me closer to him.

"As I love you," And with that he sealed it with a kiss.

His hands slid into my hair as the kiss became deeper, one hand running down my back.

I didn't know how much more I could take this, I slowly turned in his lap, pushing him down gently, but firmly, and watched as he fell back against the blanket, watching up at me with a yearning look.

Immediately I was on top of him, and my lips were back to his with just as much passion, letting my control slide a little. His lips shaped mine perfectly as he kissed me back, his hands running up my back.

But as a howl pierced through the night air, we both froze.

Edward quickly was now sitting up, his arms holding me securely as he looked around in caution.

Was he afraid of wolves?

"We should be getting back," He stated, after a moment of silence, his hand going to my face to move a piece of hair behind my ear.

I pouted at this thought. "Do we have too; it's so nice out here,"

Edward's chuckle melted my sour expression.

"Don't you think Zander is missing his mother?"

I couldn't argue with him there. I really did miss my baby, and I was still just a bit worried about letting him home. My son's safety did matter way more than anything else, no matter how much I loved being here with Edward alone, I was needed back home.

I nodded reluctantly.

Edward stood now, lifting me up into his arms bridal style, and began to walk us back in the direction that we had come, more swiftness in his step then before. And he did take constant looks around us as we made our way out of the woods. As if he was afraid that we were being followed.

"Edward, about my question earlier," I stated tentatively.

His golden eyes now flashed down at me, a calm smile now on his face as we made it back to his Volvo.

"What is it love?"

"Well, I've seen how you are with Zander, how you treat him, how you care for him," I spoke, chewing my lip as he gently set me back down.

"Yes, I care for Zander greatly, he is your son, of course I'm going to love him," Edward smiled, still keeping one of my hands as we both got into his car.

"And Zander loves you, I can tell, he looks up to you,"

Edward continued to watch me, pulling out of the open field that we had been parked in. He didn't speak, but I could tell my words had affected him greatly, judging by the gleam that danced in his eyes.

"And, I love you as well, and hope to be in your life for a very long time," I said, beginning to feel a bit self-conscious again.

Edward picked our hands up, and gently kissed my hand.

"Forever," He promised.

This just made me want to scream. He was just… so perfect. And somehow, I had won this prize. He wanted me, he loved me… how could I have ever gotten so lucky?

"I hope so, and I also hope that maybe you could think about… adopting Zander… I know it's asking for a lot, but I really want Zander to have a great father in his life, that will raise him to be good, and I know you would make a fantastic father,"

Edward seemed to stare at me now, his mouth slightly parted.

"Bella," He spoke in almost a whisper.

My heart sank for a moment, embarrassment and pain hitting my like a ton of bricks.

He didn't want to?

Before I could speak however, his lips where on mine, leaving a passionate kiss on my lips that made my head swim, and tangled my insides.

"I'd be honored, to claim Zander as my own, and do everything I can to protect him, raise him to be the best he can be, and love him for every single day of forever," Edward spoke with emotion thick in his tone.

I breathed out in relief, smiling at him in joy.

"Thank you so much Edward,"

He shook his head. "No, thank you Isabella Swan, you have given me so much, I couldn't thank you enough,"

I could feel myself falling deeper. I loved Edward. I loved him a lot, and there was no way, that something, or someone that could ever get in the way of that.

* * *

**Jacob's Point of View **

"So how was Bella… was she any different… or strange?" Billy asked, wheeling myself towards me, as I entered the kitchen.

I never would understand why everyone was so obsessed about the horrible Cullen family. They seemed real… apart from Edward. But they were nice enough, a bit creepy and pale, but no threat, at least not one that I could see.

"She's ok, I mean, she said she was still sick, and it wasn't getting any easier for her," I spoke, making my way over to the fridge to start digging through it.

"And how did she look?" Billy continued.

Drop dead gorgeous.

But I figured it would be best to keep that opinion to myself.

"She's pale," I muttered, picking up some left over hotdogs, grabbing some ketchup, and mustard. "And… thin,"

"As pale as the other Cullen's?"

"Yep, just as pale,"

"And what color eyes did she have?" Billy asked, watching me, appearing to seem nonchalant, but deep in his eyes, I could see an urgency that normally I never see from him. He is usually so mellow, and calm.

"Brown, dark chocolate brown," I said, and began rummage through each of the cabinet, looking for the hotdog buns.

Billy paused his questions, seeming to be surprised at my response, but he got a hold of himself, a pinch of confusion still danced in his eyes as he watched me.

"Was she beautiful?" He wondered next, and nodded over to the cabinet to the right of my head.

I quickly turned away from him, focusing all my attention on the cabinet that he nodded to, as I opened it up, getting the hotdog buns out.

Embarrassment began to bite at my insides, but I didn't want to lie, or give Billy any false words, something just told me, that I really needed to be one hundred percent honest with him about all of this.

"Yes… very," I mumbled lowly, but it was just loud enough for him to hear.

"And you're sure, her eyes aren't gold, they are just normal brown?"

"I'm sure dad, what's this all about anyway?"

Billy shook his head. "It's nothing that you need to worry about right now son; it's just something important we need to do, for Charlie,"

I didn't understand what he meant, but I decided that it was best that I just sit back, and watch how things go. Maybe I will figure it out myself.

"Alright, fine,"

"Anything else you can think of that was a bit different about Bella?"

I thought about it. "Well, when we shook hands, she just felt really cold, and her hand was hard, and stiff, like a stone,"

Billy's eyes grew as he slowly nodded, watching me. "That's interesting,"

"Very, but she is really nice, so is the other Cullen's, they seem pretty polite," I pointed out, but I noticed that Billy now was looking away, not interesting in hearing any more of what I had to say about the Cullen's.

I just wonder what this all was about; it couldn't be about the old legends around here could it. That the Cullen's where some kind of demons, that they were monsters.

There was no way; that I was going to let someone from around here, go over there, and start threatening Bella… I might have just met her, but I already felt a connection was made. She seemed to be important to me, and I didn't want anything to happen to her.

Suddenly, I watched as Sam, Jared, and Paul walked into the house, making their way over to Billy, looking serious, and highly pissed. I have never seen these three up so close, I always did my best to avoid them the best I could.

Taking a step back, and taking a huge bite out of my hotdog, I gave them a sour look. "What are you guys doing here?"

Sam's eyes snapped to mine, and a wave of calmness seemed to enter his expression, but I could tell it had taken a lot to keep that look.

"Jacob, if you don't mind, we would like to speak to your father, privately," He said.

"Yeah, I do mind actually,"

There was no way; I was going to leave Billy here, to deal with Sam's shit. It was like practically throwing him to the wolves.

"You better get out of here, before I make you," Paul snapped at me, a termer seeming to roll down his entire body, as he glared at me.

"Paul, that's enough," Sam said in a stern voice.

I glared coldly as I watched Paul look away from me in disgust, and annoyance, but stood down to Sam, and backed off.

"Jacob, go on, it will only be a minute," Billy nudged at me, also looking just as serious as Sam and his gang.

I grumbled, but stomped away, walking towards the front door of the house, leaving the three in the kitchen. "Fine, see you whenever,"

Quickly I went to the door, and opened it, but instead of walking outside, I lifted my feet, pretending to stomp out the door, and then slammed it shut.

As soon as I had done this, that's when I began to hear the quiet conversation, sadly I was only able to pick up bits and pieces of what was being said.

"Paul spotted them in the woods," Sam spoke quietly, but roughly, as if his voice was coarser when he attempted to whisper.

And who in the hell where they spying on?

"She was turned for sure," Paul's furious whisper sounded. "Gold eyes, the sickly sweet smell,"

Who where they talking about? Who had gold eyes? And what smell? What did they mean 'turned'?

Could they be talking about Bella, and if they were, what the hell are they spying on her, who cares what color her eyes actually are, and how she smells, she smells fine to me. What is going on here?

"This breaks the treaty," Jared muttered lowly.

Oh so this was about the legends now? They were thinking back to the old make-believe stories about the Cullen's? This was just to ridiculous for me to listen to.

Slowly my arm came out, and I opened to door loudly, hoping this would get their attention, and again lifting my feet, I pretended to walk back into the house.

"Dad, can I come back in now, I'm still hungry," I said, and then stuffed the hotdog into my mouth, chewing it like crazy, and gulping it down in seconds.

"We will speak more about this, later," Sam whispered, before Billy decided to answer.

"Yeah Jacob, get in here,"

With that, I went walking back into my kitchen, trying not to throw glares at Sam, Paul, and Jared. I was too confused to even make an attempt to talk with them, so I just went straight to the fridge.

"Nice speaking with you Billy," Sam said, and with that, he led Paul, and Jared, out of the kitchen, and right back out of my house.

Billy slowly rolled himself to the table, picking up the newspaper, a slight tremble in his hand as he did so. Billy usually did this when something was crawling around inside his head; that he was upset about. Or when they would cancel his favorite baseball team from playing on TV, his hands would dance like they were on fire.

"So what was that all about?" I asked nonchalantly, picking up a leftover slice of pizza, before turning around to look at my father.

He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, but after a slight pause, he spoke almost as if he was in a daze.

"Just discussing our concerns about Bella, and the Cullen's,"

So that's who they were talking about? All of this was about Bella.

I could feel my insides tying up in knots, annoyance sparking inside me, filling me with a pinch of adrenaline.

There was nothing bad, that was going to happen to Bella, and I was going to make sure of that.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think**

**Thanks for reading! This has been the longest chapter I've made. So I hope you liked it!**

**There won't be anymore Jacob Pov's I don't think. I don't like writing in his pov. I'm not very good at it either, lol sorry! **

* * *

**~Az**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bella's Point of view **

* * *

Last night's events flew around in my mind like wild as I recalled every detail of my time with Edward. The comfortable hours of just talking with him, the late night stars that danced in the sky as we had sat under them, then the happiness of Edward agreeing to adopt Zander.

Everything was just so perfect; I just had a feeling that no matter what conflicts come up, as long as Edward was by my side, I wasn't scared to face anything. He was like my prince charming, my dark Romeo.

"So Edward is going to be the official daddy?" Alice beamed, her hands moving around through my hair, braiding pieces in lightning speed, and pinning the around.

I couldn't hold back my smile, watching as Zander crawled around on the porch, giggling, and looking around in awe.

"Yep, Carlisle is getting Zander's birth certificate as we speak,"

"That's so great; I knew this was going to happen,"

I sighed in content, looking up at the cloudy sky, wishing for a moment, that the sun would come out, just for a second, enough to feel the warmth against my skin.

Like yesterday, we all were outside, waiting for Jacob to come around for his checkup. Alice decided that I needed a quick makeover, but I think she just wanted to find an excuse to play Bella Barbie.

Emmett and Jasper were wrestling in the back yard, the sounds of their struggles easily heard from here in the front porch. Carlisle was at the hospital, getting things straightened with Zander's adoption. Esme was inside, her nose in a cooking book. Rose was fighting with Edward in the kitchen, arguing with the temperature at which Zander's formula should be, which wasn't surprising.

Rose had been beyond furious that I was allowing Edward to have rights to Zander, but to my surprise, Alice was the one to set her straight. She said nothing to us; the only thing that she did was make sure that if there was a way to fight with Edward, she would make it her mission to argue, and fight with him as much as possible, until things would go her way.

I was losing my patience with her, and I knew I would be speaking to her, not so nicely, and calmly, if she doesn't stop being so harsh. I didn't want to see Edward getting distressed, not even a little bit. I knew he could take care of his self, which he made sure to tell me many times when I tried talking to him about this.

"Heads up, he's here," Alice muttered to me, getting my attention as she moved away, taking a seat on the porch swing, picking Zander up with a smile.

I looked up, watching as Jacob came pulling into the drive way on his motorcycle.

I smiled politely, noticing that in seconds Edward was back outside, his eyes tight as he watched Jacob. He slowly made it over to Alice and I, handing Alice the bottle.

Alice began to feed Zander, watching between Jacob, and Edward, a knowing look on her face, before focusing her eyes down on Zander; who looked highly agitated already, knowing that Jacob was here.

"Hey everyone," Jacob said nicely, walking up the stairs to smile at me.

"Hi Jacob," I nodded, glancing over to Zander, hoping that he would calm down soon, and as my eyes wondered to Edward. I hoped that he would relax as well, I Could tell Edward wasn't much of a Jacob fan.

"Nice to see you again," He spoke, watching me, his eyes not leaving mine.

Edward was now at my side, sitting down with me, his arm around my shoulder as he looked up at Jacob, forcing a calm look across his face.

"It's nice to see you as well Jacob," Edward spoke, his tone nothing but polite.

A nervousness now entered Jacob's expression as he looked at Edward, but suddenly there was an urgency in his eyes as he looked back at me.

"Bella, I have some huge news for you,"

I could feel my eyes widened at his words, and now Edward froze beside me.

"What is it?" I asked curious as to what had gotten Edward to react like this. Whatever it was, it was obvious that it was something bad.

"So, Sam and his little gang was talking about you with my father, all that I was able to hear was that Paul saw you and someone else in the woods, and that you were turned, and this is breaking the treaty,"

I frowned, looking at Edward, chewing on my lip with slight fear.

Did Jacob know… about us? Did Sam and Billy know? And how could they know anything? And what treaty?

"What treaty?" I muttered, looking between Edward and Alice, hoping that maybe they would know.

Alice stared with wide eyes, and quickly she was standing up, handing Zander to Edward, before dashing into the house.

"There is just some silly treaty at La Push, that's between the locals and the Cullen's," Jacob said, watching as Alice left with confusion.

Edward's eyes flashed up to Jacob's face, handing Zander to me gently, to stand up, getting up close to Jacob, looking serious, and almost like he was an actual threat.

"Are they planning on acting?" Edward asked his tone extremely dark.

Jacob stepped back a bit, but kept a calm look on his face.

"I don't know, I just told you, this was the only information that I got,"

"What's this treaty about?" I asked standing up as well, watching between Zander, who was still chugging at the bottle, and Edward.

I was beginning to worry now. If Edward was getting this upset, this really had to be something horrible.

"Well, it's really dumb, supposedly the La Push locals, were descendants, of wolves," Jacob said rolling his eyes, folding his arms across his chest. "They were men, that transformed, into wolves, shape shifters I guess you could say,"

My eyes widened, looking over at Edward for a moment, to see his golden eyes watching mine with apprehension.

"Really, that's strange… go on," I said, gently taking the bottle from Zander's mouth and setting it down as he had finished it up.

"So, one day, some of the locals found the Cullen's hunting on their land, but they had claimed to be something different, so they made a treaty with them," Jacob shrugged, glancing at Edward for a second before looking back to me.

"What where they?" I muttered slightly nervous.

"Vampires," Jacob snorted, and raised his hands up. "I know, complete bullshit, but I didn't make up the stories, they are just some old legends,"

I couldn't believe this…

"What are the rules to this treaty…"

"The Cullen's can't come on Quileute land; they can't hunt, or turn any humans, or let any of the 'pale faces' know what they were," Jacob said, again rolling his eyes.

Werewolves, and vampires, and even more unbelievable, they knew about each other, and decided that just a treaty would keep the peace between the two. This was why Billy had wanted Jacob to come over and check on me.

Charlie had said, as soon as he told Billy that I was staying with the Cullen's, Billy must have known something was up. He sent Jacob over to see if I was a vampire now. And now that he knows that I am, he will know that the Cullen's had broken a rule from the treaty, meaning, they can attack.

Jacob didn't seem to believe the legends at all, but I knew better, I knew these legends were the truth, just by seeing Edward's reaction.

"Jacob, I need a favor to ask of you," Edward spoke up.

Jacob looked up at him, slightly cautious.

"What do you need?"

"Can you get yourself close enough with Sam, and his group, to find out what their plans are, if they are going to actually take the legends seriously, and become a threat to my family?"

Jacob's eyes grew, "Yeah, course I will, I'll be you're… I don't know… spy, Billy always wants me to try and get along with Sam anyway,"

Zander made a grumble sound, watching between Jacob and Edward.

I stroked his back softly, cradling him closer to me for a second, worried out of my mind for my son's' safety. There was no way I was going to let a pack of dogs try and hurt my baby, or my family.

"Good, thank you," Edward muttered, moving back to stay by my side. "If they are going to act, we need to know as soon as possible, so we can get Bella and Zander somewhere safe,"

I quickly leaned into his side, looking up at him worriedly.

"I'll just get started then, I'll update you when I get some more information," Jacob said seriously, and began to walk back down the stairs, turning only once to look in my direction, before getting himself onto his bike.

"Do you think they will attack?" I asked after Jacob was gone.

Edward sighed, and led me inside.

"I'm not sure, but there is a very good possibility that they will,"

Zander babbled now, looking between Edward and I, before yawning, resting his head on the crook of my neck, and closing his little eyes.

I felt my body tangle up with worry as I held him close to my heart, fearing for the worst.

Alice came dancing over to Edward and I now, looking serious.

"I called Carlisle, and let the others no about this, Carlisle is on way home right now, we're going to have a meeting,"

Edward nodded, and softly wrapped his arm around my waist, letting a kiss on my forehead, as he walked us over to the sofa. We sat down quietly, and I couldn't help but let my concern turn more vocal.

"Should we leave, get out of town?"

Alice shook her head. "If we stray too far from home, they will be able to surround the house, keeping us away from it, leaving us with nowhere to go," She explained. "Which Might be tough to explain to Charlie."

I swallowed. "What can we do?"

They both where quiet now, just staring forward, and didn't change this position, even as Jasper and Emmett came stomping in.

Jasper was quickly at Alice's side, recognizing her expression instantly.

"Alice, what do you see," He sounded urgent.

Rose now had wondered down, keeping her eyes away from Edward, but focusing a bit on Zander and I, keeping a worried expression, annoyance thick in her eyes.

"It's… three vampires… they are attacking a man…" Alice muttered in a daze.

Everyone was quiet as they watched her, tense and unmoving.

"Where?" Jasper asked gently.

"Forks… at a dock, by a lake,"

"Is it the same vampires that have been the cause of the killings happening around here?" Rose asked, her mouth clenched together.

"Yes, I'm sure of it," Alice spoke, and slowly closed her eyes, before looking to Edward, shaking a knowing look at him.

He sighed, and looked at Zander and I with concern.

"This will be happening, most likely at the end of this week," He said, glancing around the room to his siblings.

"Well good, that gives us four more days to start training, to kick some ass," Emmett said with an eager look.

"But we have the wolves, and now theses three vampires to worry about, we need to get things in control before we put Zander in anymore danger," Rose said narrowing her eyes, before looking to Edward. "If he wouldn't have turned Bella, none of this would be happening,"

Alice now looked up at Rose, "You know that's not true, he saved Bella,"

"And look what that has caused, not only did he put his whole family in danger, but the woman he loves, and _'his' child_," Rose barked.

Edward flinched slightly, pain pinching in his eyes.

I couldn't take it, not one more time; I was tired of letting Rose get away with hurting my family.

"That's enough Rose," I said a growl falling from my lips.

At this, everyone was now staring at me, surprised, and a bit shocked at the sudden change in my tone.

"Bella, you know it's true," Rose started again, but I held up my hand, gently cradling Zander to my side.

"Listen, I'm Zander's mother, and I know what's right for him, I know you're trying to do what's best for him, but you're wrong. Zander loves Edward, and we are both happy that Edward is in our life, and has given us this life. If Edward wouldn't have saved me, Zander wouldn't have been born, and I wouldn't be alive, with a family who cares, and a beautiful son, and an amazing boyfriend, who makes me feel happy. Who cares that I'm a vampire, I'm happy. This isn't your life, this is mine, and you can have any opinions that you want, but keep them to yourself, because I don't want to hear it again,"

The entire room was nothing but silence now, everyone still staring at me with wide eyes, except for Alice. She wore the biggest smile that I had ever seen.

Rose didn't even say a word; she quietly threw me a dirty look, then marched out of the room, her heels clicking loudly through the quiet room, until she was completely gone.

"Rawr," Emmett muttered, laughing before following after Rose. "I'll get her back down in a minute,"

That's when I realized what I did…

I actually had told Rosalie off, what was I thinking? Now she was going to make the rest of my life a living hell… well at least she will leave Edward alone, and there was no way she will ever be rude to Zander, so at least I did something right.

Edward tilted my head up so he could look into my eyes.

"That was the single most amazing thing, I have ever seen you do," He said quietly, and with a passion that I wasn't expecting, his lips came down on mine.

I kissed him back, light-headed, but overjoyed that this had pleased Edward.

As a couple of people cleared their throats, Edward pulled away, leaning back to hug me closer to his side, and rested his hand on my thigh as he watched me proudly.

"Edward I suggest you calm your emotions a bit, this isn't really the right time to… desire your girlfriend, we have a real crisis here," Jasper spoke seriously, but I could see the mocking joke in his eyes dancing.

Edward made a growl at him, snorting, before ducking his head down to rest it on my shoulder. "Don't know what you're talking about, I'm calm,"

"Yeah Edward, whatever you say," Alice said with a smirk.

I couldn't help but love the idea of Edward actually thinking like that… and about me. That was just too good to be true.

But back to the real issues here.

We had a lot to figure out, with every second of the day, it was getting more and more dangerous, and Zander was going to be in danger… I couldn't allow this. We had to think of something. And think of it fast.

* * *

**Please review if you loved this.**

**What should their plan be?**

**Anything you think should be added? **

**Give me honest feedback. Thanks for reading**

* * *

**~Az**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bella's Point of view **

* * *

There wasn't much time, but luckily, we had a plan, and we were almost ready for anything to happen. The three vampires on their way to Forks, or the pack of wolves coming to attack us; we had things under control, but there was still a huge risk.

Carlisle had decided, the best thing to do, was handle the wolves first, making sure that they understood why Edward had to turn me, hopefully once they knew why, this would be enough for them to not attack… Edward after all was saving me. Once we have gotten a handle of this, we will warn them about the three vampires.

Hopefully they will help us pin point the vampires, and end them before they could attack again, or worse, they come around Zander. I refused to let this happen. My baby would be safe.

Although, I was getting more and more nervous as the days went by, Friday was coming soon, meaning the vampires would be here.

Alice couldn't see the wolves, when they would decide to attack, so this is where we had to depend on Jacob. He has been such a big help to us, and ever Edward was warming up a bit to him… well maybe not warming up to him, but he seems to have almost no problem staying civil with him.

In fact, that's what we were doing right now, waiting for more news from Jacob.

It's only been two days, and already, Jacob was being treated as if he was part of Sam's pack. They seemed to trust him, and let him in on some vague details. Of course they didn't reveal to Jacob what they were, or what the Cullen's where, but they did drop hints to Jacob, that they would be 'responding' to this treaty violation.

Slowly I leaned my head on Edward's shoulder, watching as Zander slept, laying calmly in my lap. This was my favorite way to spend my time. With Edward, and Zander.

The others were giving us some privacy, even Rose was leaving us alone, not even bothering to continue her threats or bickering, I guess yelling at her had helped the situation after all.

"Do you think we can handle all of this?" I wondered sighing heavily.

Edward's gentle lips touched the top of my head for a minute, filling me with a sense of protection, and affection, it was a feeling I hoped that I would always get to feel, every day.

"I know we can Bella, you have nothing to worry about, Zander will be safe," He spoke gently, shifting a piece of hair from my face, to look into my eyes.

I couldn't help but smile, letting myself completely believe in his words, and hope that he was right. He just seemed to confident, and honest, how could I doubt him?

"Jacob is here," Alice spoke from the top of the stairs, flying down quickly to stand by us, looking eager, but also looking worried.

There was three quick, and almost furious punches to the door now, before Jacob's voice sounded from the other side of the door.

"They are coming! They are on their way right now!" He yelled franticly.

My eyes widened, fear prickling around inside my stomach.

Alice quickly ran forward opening the door, to see Jacob hunched over, huffing and puffing, breathing hard. He must have run the whole way here.

"Everyone remain calm, we are sticking with our decision," Carlisle spoke, as he, and all the other Cullen's came rushing in the room, tense looks on their faces.

"What did Sam say Jacob?" Alice asked bouncing swiftly back to Jasper, as Jacob walked into the house, looking at each of the Cullen's.

"That he was acting now, and 'Fixing' the problem," He said his hands in fists at his sides. "And Paul made this… just sick, evil look on his face… like he was ready to just… kill someone,"

Carlisle nodded seriously. "Alright, which way are they coming?"

"Straight through the woods, right behind the back of your house," Jacob nodded.

"They will be greatly outnumbered, it doesn't make sense that they want to fight," Jasper spoke shaking his head.

Slowly picking Zander up, I made my way over to the group of them, staying slightly behind Edward.

"It's not like they are smart, they have no idea what we can do," Emmett bragged, a smirk falling on his face.

Rose smacked him lightly, rolling her eyes, before she went back to staring at Jacob, like he was the real threat. She wasn't appearing to let up her icy cold gaze, even when Jacob made eye contact; which only made him shrink back.

"Well they are coming from behind, maybe they believe this will catch us off guard, giving them a better chance of doing some damage," Jasper continued, looking between each of us, before letting his eyes land on Zander.

Jasper never really did go around Zander much, only once has he ever held him, but I understood. Jasper had a hard time with his control, and it did mean a lot that he cared enough about Zander, to stay away, just to make sure Zander was to stay safe. But I knew Jasper cared about Zander just as much as the others.

"Then we better get moving, before they get too close to the house," Edward pointed out, looking tensely around, his eyes skipping over Jacob's as he looked around at his family.

At this, Zander woke up, looking around, seeming to be in a daze, but as he realized that Jacob was here, I felt his whole body tense, a sour look on his face, like always.

"Bella, you need to stay here and keep Zander safe, alright, we will be back as soon as possible," Carlisle said touching my shoulder with a serious look.

I slowly shook my head, a frown sliding on my face. "No, I have to go with you, I want to help,"

"Love… it's going to be dangerous… and Zander needs to stay here, and be no were near this," Edward spoke, his arm coming around my waist, watching down at me with those gorgeous golden eyes.

I had to force my eyes away from his, so I could hold onto my verdict.

"Esme, could you please watch Zander for me, here at home?" I asked moving to Esme with a hopeful look.

"Of course dear," She smiled sadly.

I reluctantly handed Zander over to her, watching as he turned around in her eyes, watching me with his big brown eyes, discomfort clear in his expression. His tiny hands now came out towards me, and just for a moment, I wanted to run back and take him back in my arms, and never leave him. But I knew I had to do this.

Edward was my partner, and no matter what we faced, we were going to do it as a couple, as a team, that's just how it's supposed to be.

"Bella, are you sure?" Carlisle asked looking at me hesitantly, glancing at Edward for a minute, before keeping his eyes on me.

I nodded sullenly. "Yes, I want to come,"

Edward sighed, watching me tensely, reluctance in his eyes as he wrapped his arm back around my waist, holding me to his chest. "Bella…. I really don't want you in harms way…"

Jacob now found his voice, jumping back into the discussion. "I'm coming to, can't wait to see the look on Sam's face when he sees me,"

"This might just help us even more, if Jacob comes along. The shock of Jacob being here might be too much for Sam." Jasper said looking around at each of us. "Plus, having Bella there to help explain things with the 'turn', they might find more sympathy with her,"

This made sense, and I agreed with Jasper completely.

"Alright, well then, we better get going," Carlisle spoke and with that, everyone from the room was gone, except for me, Edward, Esme, and Jacob.

I quickly walked over to Esme, and Zander. "You stay safe," Gently I kissed the top of his head, trying to hold a positive smile on my face. But I couldn't, knowing that something terrible might happen, and I would never see my little baby again.

Esme gave me a motherly smile. "I'll guard him with my life Bella,"

"Thank you Esme," Edward spoke up, coming to my side, leaning forward as well to kiss Zander on the head, giving him a smile. "We will be back soon,"

I really hoped this was a promise that we would be able to keep.

Jacob sniffed, wide eyed, but he didn't say anything until he was in front of Zander as well, watching him curiously.

"I don't know why you don't like me… but I'm on your side little guy, I'll make sure your parents come back to you," Jacob said quietly.

Zander seemed only to glare at him, turning his face away from Jacob, hiding it in Esme's shoulder.

Jacob sighed, but shrugged, backing away a bit.

Edward cracked a smile, watching Zander, before nodding to me. "It's time to go Bella," His hand softly took mine, intertwining our fingers.

I took a big breath, letting my head nod, before we began a slightly slow jog out of the house, knowing that Jacob would struggle to keep up… even with this speed.

All three of us ran back into the woods, following a small dirt trail, dodging tree limbs, and loose rocks, at the same time, trying to appear to be struggling to do so, just for Jacob's sake.

But surprisingly he didn't stumble or run out of stamina to often, he mostly could keep up. And soon, we had even caught up with the others, who had also slowed down to a near walk.

"About time you three showed up," Emmett said with a booming laugh.

Jacob made a face at that, "You guys must be athletes," He was bent down, breathing heavy, his face a bit red, and sweaty from running.

Emmett and Jasper exchanged smirks at each other, before getting serious.

Alice had us stop in a big open field, her eyes closed, but her arm rose, her finger pointing out in the direction in front of her, towards the other side of the field, where there is a tree line.

Everyone now was in a ready stance, serious faces were all around me, and it was only Jacob that still was trying to catch his breath.

"They are here," Alice muttered, before opening her eyes, and moving back to stand beside Jasper.

At this, I watched as a huge flash of fur came into view where the tree line is on the other side of the field. It was the biggest wolf I had ever seen in my life. I swallowed hard, feeling myself backing up to Edward's chest.

Edward quickly shifted me a bit behind him, a dark look falling over his solemn features. A low rumble could be heard from his chest, along with many of the other Cullen's.

"What the hell," Jacob was the first to mutter, fear obvious on his face.

The first wolf was huge, and the darkest black you could image, it ran towards us, a growl ripping from its beastly mouth. Next came two more, they were smaller than the first one, but just as savage, and terrifying.

Jacob and I seemed to be the only ones reacting to the sight of these beasts.

I clutched the back of Edward shirt, as I for once felt like I could possibly be killed at any second. Hiding behind him, I made sure to peek out towards the mutts, holding my breath as I took in the disgusting smell of the monsters.

Every cell of my body was screaming at me to stop hiding, and start attacking, but I held back those urges, staying where I was behind Edward.

"We came to talk, to explain… please hear us out," Carlisle spoke calmly but firmly as the large black wolf paused in front of all of us. The two wolves behind him, growling at us, and snapping their teeth together with snarls, had not yet noticed Jacob.

"He said, there is nothing to explain," Edward spoke, his eyes sliding over to Carlisle, before wandering down to me watching me closely. His hand lowered, gently wrapping around my hips.

"Please, there is good reason, we don't want to fight; can we just talk civilly, face to face?" Carlisle continued, nodding towards his family.

The black wolf paused, turning to look at me, a growl rolling off his lips, but as his head turned towards Jacob he paused, freezing in his place, and in seconds the wolf's body began to quiver.

Edward's hand quickly came up, covering my eyes for a second, making me jump, and increase my worrying. What was happening to the wolf?

When his hand had left my face, I looked back to where the wolf was, to see a boy standing in the very place the wolf had been, just a pair of shorts on.

His muscles were impressive, softly rounded, and his skin was very tan, almost looking bronze. His black hair was nothing but short spikes. Obviously he was a La Push local. The only thing that really popped out to me was the tattoo that decorated the side of his shoulder.

"Jacob, what's going on here?" The boy ordered, his face looking concerted.

"I think I can ask you the same question Sam," Jacob stuttered, his face almost looking pale as he watched between him, and the two other wolves behind him.

"Look, Jacob had been a good friend to us," Carlisle spoke up, bringing Sam's attention back to the rest of us. "And we need to explain to you, that this truly was necessary,"

Sam glared slightly, watching Jacob as he shook his head, but he slowly turned to face Carlisle, a firm look on his face. "You have five minutes,"

Carlisle nodded to Edward and I.

"As you might have known, Bella had come to Forks to live, and deliver her child," Edward spoke, a pinch of guilt hinting in his eyes as he glanced from me, to Sam. "And her doctor had been out of town, so I was assigned to be her doctor.

Sam nodded, folding his arms across his chest. "Go on,"

"Then when we found out that Bella was actually due to have her baby in and minute, I had called Carlisle to come, and help assist me, because I could already tell that Bella's blood, would cause this to be more than just dangerous then the baby."

"Right, and there had been a problem with the delivery… right?" Sam stated knowingly.

"Yes, Zander had been going through 'fetal distress', there had been something wrong the placenta, it wasn't allowing oxygen to get to the baby, this had caused the labor to start so quickly, and without any ready equipment, I had to get the baby out as soon as possible." Edward explained, a pain coming to his features.

Sam didn't comment, not changing expression as he watched between Edward and Carlisle.

"So, I had to do a caesarean section, just using my hands… and the rush of her blood going over my fingers, and entering my mind, I had gone a little frantic… but I had gotten Zander out right in time."

Sam made a look of disgust, "You drank her blood then, didn't you?

Jacob's eyes widened, but he didn't say anything, his face getting more pale by the minute, but he clearly stayed on our side.

Edward paused, shaking his head slowly. "When I was beginning to sew her stomach back together, Bella's body began to shut down, I quickly was trying to get more medication, her blood levels were dangerously low, so I had injected her, but I had managed to get a drop of her blood on my lips, without thinking I had licked it away… and as soon as that had happened, I had gone forward, and I bit into her neck. But Carlisle had gotten the baby away from me, and made me see reason. I was able to stop, but it was too late to save Bella from the change."

Sam glared at Edward coldly. "And how is this justifying anything?"

"Bella wouldn't have made it, at the rate her body was shutting down, we wouldn't have been able to get the medication to her system fast enough to save her, she would have died," Carlisle spoke seriously.

I shivered at this thought.

This was why I would always thank Edward for turning me, he had saved my life, and given me an amazing new life with my son, he didn't ruin my life, he didn't 'Kill' me, he brought me to life.

"She would have been better off dead," Sam said looking away from all of us.

My jaw dropped, a growl falling off my lips, along with most of the other Cullen's. Even Jacob looked offended by his comment, a glare on his face.

"You're saying she would have been better off not getting to see her baby ever, or getting to hold him, or be a mother, or ever see Charlie, or ever have a life?" Rose spitted, glaring coldly towards Sam.

It's ironic, that Rose had been the one that was the most anger about Edward turning me, and now, she was saying something completely different. Did the rules only apply to the people that she chose…? I never would understand her…

"No, I'm saying, you could have at least tried to control yourself, and save her," Sam said, but still didn't face us.

It was as if, he knew that we were right, but he didn't want to admit it, he didn't want to change his decision.

"Sam, there was no more that could have been done, it's over now, Bella is happy, and is with her baby, and hasn't hurt anyone," Carlisle spoke seriously.

Suddenly Alice froze where she was, her eyes dazed over, staring out into the open after letting out a small gasp. Quickly Jasper was in front of her, looking at her seriously with concern.

"What are you seeing?" He asked gently.

All the wolves growled furious towards Alice, but Sam raised his hand, looking back at the two of them, before looking at Alice curiously, but he still held onto his dark frown.

Edward tensed now as well, glancing over to where the wolves had come from, a growl came rumbling past his lips. "No," He hissed.

"What is it, what's going on?" I asked grimly.

What could possibly happen next?

"They are coming," Alice spoke, her eyes now roaming around to each of us with apprehension, "The three vampires, they are going to be right here, in three minutes,"

The wolves now growled, looking between each other. Sam looking completely intimidating as he walked closer to Carlisle. "What vampires are coming?"

"The ones that had been causing the killings around the area, they are on their way here as we speak," Edward spoke, his eyes narrowed.

I gasped, turning back in the direction of the house, wanting to get back to Zander now, I wanted to make sure he was still alright, and make sure that I'm there to protect him.

But Edward held me close, looking down at me seriously. "You can't, they are to close, they will follow our scent, we would lead them right to Zander," He said quietly, before looking back to the others.

"Then I guess it's time to end this once and for all," Sam glared turning towards the edge of the tree line, and just like Alice had said, three vampires appeared, all wearing dangerously smug face.

"Don't attack, not until we find out their powers, if we start a fight, that they somehow can out-power us… we will all be doomed," Carlisle spoke quietly towards the wolves.

Sam nodded with a sigh, trying to hold back his glare.

I looked over to the vampires, my insides tying up in anxious knots as they began to march over to us.

What were we going to do now… we weren't ready to deal with both of wolves and these vampires at the same time… we had to do this carefully… or we all might not make it back home in one piece.

* * *

**Please review if you liked this**

**Sorry it took so long to update.**

**I'll be updating this story all day today, with every 7 reviews, comes an update. **

**Thanks so much for reading!**

* * *

**~Az**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bella's Point of view **

* * *

With blinding speed, I watched as the three vampires now stood before us, each of them looking around, analyzing each of us in a way that filled me with an inner fear. Where they looking for a way to attack…

"What do we have here…?" The first one spoke with a smirk, his bright red eyes mostly staying towards the wolves, looking slightly cautious.

I watched as the Cullen's began to shift, moving in more of a protective circle around the wolves, and Jacob, keeping tense looks on their faces.

Sam had worn a tight expression on his face, but stayed back, seeming to be uncomfortable about all of this, yet being grateful at the same time.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle, and this is my family," He turned to us with a gesture as he stood a bit farther in the front. "Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Bella," He went down the lines, nodding towards each of us.

"And the… dogs?" The vampire spoke tilting his head to the side, making his long black braids sway, interest filling his crimson red eyes.

Three echoing growls from Sam, and his pack sounded, but Carlisle acted quickly, turning around to give them a calm look, raising his hand, before looking back to the vampire who had spoken.

"They are friends, Sam, Paul, and Jared," Carlisle continued.

The only one that hadn't been mentioned was Jacob, who just stood far behind Edward and me, looking at the three vampires tensely.

"Interesting, well where have my manners gone, my name is Laurent, and this is Victoria," He spoke, nodding to girl on his left, with bright red hair, that matched the redness of her eyes perfectly. She wore a more smug, cynical look on her face, and each of her features seemed to have a cat-like expression. Sly, was the first word that come to mind when I saw this vampire.

"And this is James," Laurent spoke, nodding to the man on his right, this guy had long blonde hair, pulled back tightly in a pony-tail, and his red eyes held nothing but danger. Warning. This guy was deadly. His calm smirk, and slight clenching of his hands, just suggested that his guy had a lot of confidence, and a lot of power.

"You three seem to have been making quite a bit of trouble around here haven't you?" Carlisle spoke seeming to keep a calm expression as he now turned to address the vampires.

"I apologize, we didn't realize that the territory had been claimed," Laurent spoke, shifting his eyes to glance at Victoria and James with almost an amused look.

"Yes, we have a permanent residence nearby,"

"_Permanent_, really?"

This seemed to shock Laurent, and Victoria both, their eyes going wide for a minute, before a mask of calmness was placed over their expressions. James however shrugged, not looking interested at all, his dark eyes just roaming over each of our faces.

Edward tensed as his eyes moved over me, but they had only stayed there for a second before moving on to somewhere far behind us.

I looked up at Edward in question, panic crawling around my stomach. What had he been thinking that had gotten Edward looking so uncomfortable, a slight glare on his face?

He glanced down at me, a slight shake of his head, before pulling me closer.

"Yes, and we would appreciate that you hunt elsewhere," Carlisle spoke out, gaining my attention again.

"Of course, we will be right on our way… after… possibly getting a little sample of your… pet," Laurent spoke, his eyes sliding towards Jacob.

Sam, Paul, and Jared now growled, moving to push Jacob behind them, their bodies shaking in readiness, anger rolling off them in waves.

Carlisle spoke quickly. "Jacob is a friend; he is not to be harmed,"

Laurent's eyes widened in alarm at the wolves' response, taking a step back, his hands going up slightly. "Alright, we understand, we'll go now,"

James and Victoria however didn't move, falling down into their ready crouches, growling at the wolves as well, looking ready to kill if they had to.

Jacob looked pale, he looked scared, and more importantly, this really mad me mad. He had done so much for us…he had practically saved all of our lives, he had betrayed his pack to help us… because he knew it was right… and now, I wouldn't let something bad happen to him… he didn't deserve that.

"James," Laurent spoke seriously, still backing up.

The look on James face was almost haunting, he stood up straight, his eyes still on Jacob, and it was clear that he wasn't giving up… not yet, but he began to back up as well.

As soon as he had begun to go, Victoria followed, leaning to his side, looking up at him eagerly, raising a brow.

It was obvious that these two were mates; however, I just couldn't exactly see how James was possibly of such feelings. He didn't seem like he would take time to ever focus any time of energy with such.

James's arm went around her shoulder, kissing the top of his head, before turned his back, running forward with her, and Laurent tagging along behind just as fast.

Edward shook his head, a blank look on his face. "He is going after Jacob,"

My eyes widened.

"Are you kidding me, we need to attack now then, why did you let them go?" Paul erupted stomping forward towards Edward with a dark glare.

Without thinking, I was moving in front of Edward, growling loudly, taking my protective stance.

"Bella, calm down love," Edward spoke quickly, his arms coming around me, bringing me to his chest, his lips at the top of my head.

Paul glared at me coldly, but took a step back, probably more shocked that it had been me to jump up first, more so than him being scared.

I breathed out, trying to push back my anger, looking away from all of them.

"I didn't, because I wanted to get Bella back home to Zander, before any fighting starts, I'm not putting her in danger."

"So what do we do?" Jared spoke up, looking around to each of us.

"We fight," Emmett grinned with a smirk.

"Hold on, these pack of mutts, where just about to come and kill all of us, and you're saying we should help them?" Rose snapped, glaring at Sam and the others coldly.

"We wouldn't want your help any way, we can handle it ourselves," Paul growled back in anger, his frame shaking with fury.

"Now calm down everyone, we have a bigger problem here to worry about, a blood-sucker is after Jacob, and we will need help from the Cullen's, to both take down these leeches, and keep Jacob in a safe place, away from them," Sam spoke seriously. "So we are going to pardon you, from changing Bella, but just this once, if you change another person again… no matter the situation, we will attack,"

Carlisle nodded seriously with a grim face. "Understood, now for this problem, we must get Jacob somewhere remote, and heavily guarded,"

"It doesn't matter… James is a tracker, he won't give up until he finds his target, and he can find anyone… no matter what," Edward said shaking his head with a slight frown.

"Then we better take him down before he even starts looking for Jacob, or at least we can get him out of the country, and we will slow them down," Sam spoke seriously.

"Right, take Emmett and Jasper and I with you, it's better to have the numbers on our side," Carlisle said with a serious look.

"What about the rest of us?" Alice asked watching anxiously towards Jasper as he went forward towards the wolves.

"Get Jacob back to the house, and get him out of Forks," Carlisle said seriously. "We will call you when it's safe to get back,"

Edward nodded, and turned on his heel, bringing me close to his chest.

Alice and Rose both looked reluctant, exchanging looks for a minute, before grabbing a hold of Jacob, and running quickly back in the direction of the house.

I looked up at Edward nervously, relieved that at least this would all be over soon, and there would no longer be any reason to worry anymore.

* * *

**James's Point of view**

I could smell the scent of the mutts following us, and quickly I gave Victoria the nod, and we split up, leaving Laurent in the middle of the trail.

"What are you two doing, we don't want any trouble." Laurent called after us, seeming to be more fearful than anything else.

"Don't be pathetic, this is just a challenge, one that I'm going to win," I smirked, and with that I cut sharply back into the direction that we had ran into those strange vampires.

I was almost sure that Edward had been able to read my thoughts, he would know that I'm coming after them… this would be the most fun hunt yet, the ultimate challenge, to get around his mind reading, and get to my target.

However, I noticed that the only ones that really seemed to get upset over the fact that I wanted Jacob, was the little gang of dogs, the coven truly didn't show much emotion, other than Bella…

She was a real interesting one… quite a catch. And possibly if it comes to a fight, she would make a better trophy, then the delight of draining the life from that boy.

I caught the scent of the Jacob, and quickly made my way in the direction, dodging trees, and fallen logs, jumping up into a tree as I made it to a large mansion.

This was no doubt the permanent residence of the coven…

I breathed in deeply, and just then another scent hit me hard. It was one of the sweetest most irresistible smells I had ever experienced. It called to the beast inside me; it nearly sent my whole body on a frenzy of bloodlust.

What was this?

I wanted to get closer, but I knew if I made another step, they would know that I'm here. So I closed my eyes, and listened closely.

"_Is Zander alright, he wasn't any trouble was he?" _Bella's voice sounded within the house.

"_He was an angel, as always," _Another woman's voice spoke.

What was this… a baby?

I breathed in the scent again, a shiver rolling down my spine. Forget Jacob… I had a baby to kill, that blood… that sweet blood, was mine.

* * *

**Please review?**

**Sorry it took so long! I was really distracted with school work, finals were coming at me hard; so I'll do my best to update as often as I can.**

**Did you see this coming?**

**What do you like most about this story?**

* * *

**~Az**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bella's Point of View **

* * *

"Where are we supposed to go with this mutt?" Rose rattled, leaning against the wall, rolling her gorgeous eyes to the ceiling, letting her cold look lock on Jacob.

"Rose, that's enough, it's our fault Jacob is in this situation, we owe him our lives," Esme said sternly, her arms crossing her fragile-looking body.

Jacob only snorted, not seeming bothered at all by Rose.

Rose seemed to ignore this, looking away from everyone, only glancing over to Zander and I a few times, but the look of disinterest, and irritation didn't leave her expression.

It was obvious that she wanted no were near Jacob.

I chewed on my lip, watching down at Zander, who was calmly looking around the room, his head leaning on my shoulders, and a light coo sliding from between his tiny lips.

It was almost enough to soothe me. It almost made things feel like everything would be ok, even though I knew there was still a high risk that Zander could get hurt.

As soon as we had made it into the house, Edward had taken off, running around the rooms, gathering our luggage, at the same time talking into the phone, in some kind of language that I couldn't understand, nor tried to.

"We may have a problem," Alice now had my attention, standing frozen in front of all of us, a look of horror flooding her expression.

Panic hit me at once, and quickly I was moving towards her.

At the same time Edward had appeared at her side, his eyes just as wide; a low growl slide from him, causing the knot of fear in my stomach to clench even harder inside me.

"Alice, what is it?" I spoke up, not even bothering to hide my worry.

"Zander," I heard her mutter.

At this my heart sank instantly, and I felt my arms bring Zander closer to me, letting my hand rub soothing circles across his back.

Pain clouded Edward's eyes as he watched the two of us, and just as fast as he arrived, he went to us, his arms circling around Zander and I. "Bella, I won't let anything happen to Zander, I promise you,"

His voice was so strained; it brought an even tenser atmosphere to the room.

"Wait, what are you talking about, who is going to hurt Zander?" Rosalie barked, suddenly her whole figure lighting up with animated anger.

It was as if someone had suddenly flipped a switch, and brought Rose to her to life.

"James, he had got the scent of Zander, this isn't good… Zander is James's singer… he isn't going to rest until he gets a taste of that blood," Alice explained, just as still as before. Fear was easily seen in her eyes as she watched back at me.

I felt my whole body go numb in that instant, my hands began to tremble, but I bit back a growl, and started to pace, feeling Zander shift slightly in my arms the most I paced.

Rose on the other hand was more than furious.

"NO, that isn't going to happen, I'll kill the bastard myself," She roared, and with one punch to the TV, I watched as pieces crumbled to the floor, making a loud crash.

"Rose!" Esme waved her hands in concern, moving to Rose, trying to settle her.

Zander jumped at the noise, letting out a whimper, tears beginning in his eyes.

Pain stabbed at my heart as I watched down at him, quickly tucking him closer, and humming the tune Edward had created for us. Swaying him back and forth in my arms, I watched as he calmed down.

"It's going to be ok," I whispered to him, my voice feeling rough with emotion.

Edward again came to us, wrapping his arm around my waist, bringing me close to him, his golden eyes looking down at me, looking completely serious.

"I promise you, Zander will be safe, I won't let anyone hurt him, ever,"

His words did make me feel slightly better; I could manage to breathe again although it wasn't without a little struggle. But I couldn't completely relax… my baby was in serious danger, I needed to be all I could be; I had to be ready.

And I would kill anyone; that ever would threaten my child's life.

"We need to split up, it isn't just Jacob that the tracker is after now, and with Victoria helping him, this is going to make things even harder." Alice spoke, her eyes not leaving my face.

"Well, forget about me, you guys just need to focus on keeping Zander safe," Jacob said seriously. "I'll be fine,"

"The first smart thing that has ever come out of his mouth," Rose snapped, nodding in agreement.

"No, Jacob has been a huge help to us, he deserves to be protected, just as the same as Zander," Esme spoke with more of a motherly tone.

"She's right, Rose, Esme, and I, are going to stay here, and take care of Victoria." Alice said glancing around to each of them, before looking to Jacob. "And Edward, Bella, Zander, and Jacob, you guys are going to get out of Forks, and don't come back until its safe."

Edward nodded, leaning down to kiss the top of my head, and with that he picked up the tons of luggage at his feet, and disappeared out the doors towards all the cars.

I sighed unsteadily, watching down at Zander.

There was no denying that I was sick with worry. I couldn't lose my Zander; he was my entire world, him and Edward both. There was no way I could live without either of them.

Esme and Alice now left the room as well, heading out the door, running at a speed that I didn't bother to even try keeping up with, I just noticed that Rose stuck around.

I forced myself not to move away from her as she came up to the two of us, her eyes only on Zander.

"Don't worry Bella, Zander will be safe, no matter what," She spoke, and her hand lightly went out, touching Zander's little cheek.

I bite my lip, not wanting to say something that I might regret later.

"Thank you Rose,"

She nodded, and gave a warm smile to Zander. "Goodbye little guy, hopefully we will be together again soon,"

I gritted my teeth, not speaking, just watching how Zander reacted.

He seemed to just stare at her, openly, curling deeper into my arms, before hiding his face in my shoulder, his little arms wrapping around my neck tightly.

Rose made a tiny face at that, and sighed, looking up at me with a smile. "Ok, well then, if you ever need me, just call ok,"  
"Alright, I will, thank you,"

With that, Rose left as well, leaving only Jacob and I in the room.

Gently, I kissed the top of Zander's head, before slowly walking to Jacob, who was still seated on the floor, clenching and unclenching his hands.

"Jacob, I am sorry that you're in this situation, I never meant to have you in danger," I said, feeling a stab of guilt hit me.

He looked up at me, surprising me with his warm smile. "It is what it is Bells, I'll live, the only thing you need to worry about, is your son,"

I sighed, shaking my head.

It was hard to believe that Jacob wasn't even a little bit concerned for his own personal well-being. It made absolutely no sense. But I guess that is just his personality, he was a good guy.

"Jake, you have done so much for me, and I really can't thank you enough,"

"Think nothing of it, I wouldn't have tried so hard… if I didn't like you—and the Cullen's of course," He added quickly, picking himself off the ground.

The slight change in his tone made me curious, but I decided against bringing anything up. I could already tell by the racing in his heart, and the sudden spring of perspiration to his skin, that he was getting nervous at the topic.

"Well regardless of your intentions, it means a lot to me, it only makes sense to help you in return,"

"Thanks Bella, this day… has just been the craziest, I mean… I knew you guys were different… but vampires, I wouldn't have guessed in a million years,"

I cracked a smile at that, but the amusement couldn't touch me completely. There was just so many things that I had to worry about, there didn't seem to be time to enjoy a light conversation.

"Let's not forget, you're not going to be exactly normal either," I stated carefully, and cradled Zander up, realizing that he had a dirty look pointed to Jacob.

I still wasn't sure what it was that Zander had against Jacob, but this wasn't the time to fix up their relationship.

Jacob froze at my words, and looked down at his hands, half scared, and half disgusted. "I don't want to be different," He whispered.

This made me pause for a minute, and just for a few seconds I pitied Jacob.

"I'm sorry," I spoke just as quiet.

But before anything else was said Edward came gracefully into the room, looking tense as he made it over to us.

"Are you ready love?"

I nodded quickly, "Yeah, let's get going,"

Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders bringing me close to his side, and with a nod to Jacob, he lead the three of us out of the room, and into his Volvo.

Zander was securely strapped in the backseat, in his carrier, Jacob sitting next to him. Which I'm not sure how that was going to work out… but there was not time to complain.

In no time we were going down the road, never looking back.

* * *

**Please review! Let me know what you all think of this so far. **

* * *

**~Az**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bella's Point of View **

* * *

I wasn't quite sure where we were, but what I came to notice was, it was hard going out during the day, it was constantly sunny.

Edward and I always had to say inside, while Jacob went out for food, or whatever he thought he needed to do. But I couldn't deny that this place felt safe, and secure.

Zander seemed to enjoy it here just as much as I did. I always did enjoy the sun, when I had still been human. It was one of the things I missed the most about being a human… but I wouldn't trade being a human again for anything in the world.

We were here for a week now, but Carlisle and Alice made sure to call often, keeping us updated, things didn't seem to be going completely wrong, but I still worried.

"So, what's the news this time?" Jacob wondered, looking up at Edward, from the floor in front of the TV. "They kill that James guy?"

I slowly looked up at Edward from my seat on the couch, keeping Zander sitting perfectly in my lap, deeply asleep.

Edward's dark eyes slide from me, to Jacob, it was obvious he was getting thirsty, his eyes had started getting darker the more days we spent hiding.

I was getting thirsty as well; it became so painful being around both Jacob, and Zander, that I had to distance myself from both of them until I got a handle over myself. Edward helped me get through a lot of hard times this week; he knew how hard this was.

"Carlisle has caught sight of James many times… but he is traveling in our direction, we will be expected to leave this area within another two days." Edward spoke, moving over to me, sitting down beside me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"And what about the other vamp?" Jacob wondered, however turned his attention back to the TV, as if he wasn't worried at all about any of this.

It still astounded me that he could seem so content knowing that some crazy tracker was after him, and could quite possibly find him, and kill him. Or many even worst…

"Alice has been keeping an eye on the choices she is making, and it seems she has thrown Alice for a loop, she isn't sure why Victoria is doing the things she is doing, but she is nowhere in the area, so I'm going to say we will have nothing to worry about."

This was at least a small relief, I was hoping that Carlisle and the others would be able to take down James before he got a good idea where we were, and also, get Victoria out of our hair as well, but there was just something deep down inside me, that says… something is going to go wrong.

With a sigh, and curled more into Edward's side, resting my head on his shoulder, feeling the need to feel like I was safe, that Zander and I both would be ok, no matter where we were.

Edward's dark eyes now looked into mine; his smooth lips touched the top of my head for a minute, before spreading a few kisses down the side of my neck.

I felt shivers roll down my body at his touch, and the urge to make a noise overwhelmed me, but I forced my mouth shut, only breathing out.

"It something wrong Bella?" He whispered in my ear, genuinely sounding concerned; which truly touched my heart, and at the same time it made me really stop and take into consideration that Edward actually loved me, and wanted to be with me forever.

A smile came to my face instantly at this thought, and I closed my eyes, kissing Edward's lips gently. "Nothing, I'm just… thinking about the future,"

This seemed to make Edward think, and the adorable way his brows would come together when he was thinking about something hard made my heart flutter as I watched him.

"Our future?" He wondered, a warmth feeling his eyes as he focused on me.

I nodded, unable to speak as his lips crushed to mine, capturing me in a wave of love, and joy. It was the first time in days I had ever smiled, or felt any spark of hope.

"Hey lovebirds, I hate to ruin such a tender moment, but aren't you supposed to be going out to hunt tonight, you know… so I don't wake up with one of you chewing on me?" Jacob suddenly cut in, his voice bringing my attention back to him.

I saw a flash of annoyance in Edward's eyes as he locked a gaze on Jacob, rolling his dark eyes to the ceiling. "Only in your dreams," He muttered, his eyes narrowing slightly.

Jacob blinked, his eyes widening for a minute, and to my surprise his face got a tiny trace of pink as he looked between Edward and I. "I kinda forgot about you reading minds, damn, it's going to take some time to get used to that,"

I wasn't sure what Jacob had been thinking to get Edward's attention in this way, but he did seem to be doing it a lot this whole trip, and I could tell it was really eating away at Edward, the more it happened, but not once has he said something bad about Jacob.

When it came to fighting, these two didn't really do much of it, they usually just ignored… well… more like avoided each other at all times. But they were civil with each other, usually never rude…

"Well my dear, are you up for some hunting, you know it's been a long time since we have gone hunting," Edward asked, his finger going to my throat, gently gliding it down my neck.

Again I shivered at his touch, but I paused, frowning as I watched down at Zander.

"But… what about Zander?"

"I can watch him for you," Jacob said, turning to look at Zander and I with a simple smile, but I noticed that slight nervousness entering his eyes.

"Jacob… are you experienced with babies at all?" I asked reluctantly.

"No… but how hard could it be, he's asleep, and it's not like you guys are going to be gone very long,"

I really didn't want to let go of Zander, but I couldn't ignore the intense pain.

"You know Jake… you and Zander don't really get along as well…" I muttered, watching down at my baby, letting my finger stroke his tiny cheek.

Jacob sighed, and nodded, watching us. "I know, I was hoping maybe this would be the perfect time to kind bond with him, but… if you guys don't trust me with him… I'd understand, I know he means a lot to you both,"

I looked at Edward now, biting my lip, wanting to know exactly how he felt about this; after all, Zander was now legally Edward's son.

"There is no reason, that we shouldn't trust you, it's just the fact that, if something goes wrong, James has the two things he was after, and without Bella, and I here, there is no way you two could survive."

I swallowed hard at Edward's words, unable to even speak, I couldn't imagine, even the possibility of losing Zander. Never. I couldn't let it happen… I wouldn't… there was no way I would live with myself if I ever… ever… lost him.

"Look, I know I'm not the strongest, I'm no werewolf… yet… or a vampire… but I am strong, I will protect him," Jake said, looking between the both of us, this seemed to be the most serious he has ever been this whole time.

"Ok… I'm going to trust you…" I said faintly, not looking away from the floor.

Edward's gentle touch again brought my attention back to him, he just watched me, looking pained, but he nodded as well. "We will be back as soon as we can,"  
Slowly I stood up, and walked over to the little blue blanket on the floor, where I laid Zander down. Pushing pillows around each side of him, and wrapping him up in one more blanket, I made sure that he was comfortable.

"If he starts to cry, just hum a tune for him, and if that doesn't work, just call us, and we will be back as soon as we can," I said looking up at Jacob.

Edward stood up as well, moving towards Jacob with tallness, and a seriousness that had me staring; an emotion of attractiveness hit me.

"If there is any trouble… any at all, I expect you to call, if James is anywhere in sight, if you even suspect that James is in the area, you call," Edward's voice was calm, and even, but I could catch the undertone of hostility. "If my son gets hurts, I will hold you accountable,"

My heart warmed at his words, at the same time fear prickled inside me.

Edward really had called Zander his son, I think this had been the first time, never had I heard such lovely words in my life. Yet the warning to Jacob seemed to be the scariest threat I have ever heard uttered from my Edward's lips.

Jacob swallowed hard, but didn't let the fear show on his expression, the only thing that danced in his dark brown eyes was determination. "You have my word, not one person in this world is going to hurt Zander,"

I was relieved by his words, but also quite confused.

Why did Jacob care so much about Zander's safety? Jacob hardly knew Zander, and it was obvious that they didn't get along. They had no time to bond, but Jacob was already pronouncing to be his lifetime protector.

"Thank you Jacob…" I said lowly, and winced at the sudden intake of air; fire coursed through my throat, making my hands tremble.

Edward's soft touch now became a restraint around my waist, as if a soft chain had been locked around me, keeping me in place.

"We should go, we will be back, as soon as we can," Edward said, and with that he quickly led me out of the room.

**Jacob's Point of View **

Oh shit, what was I thinking!? I didn't know one thing about babies! What if he wakes up? He will know Bella and Edward isn't here, and he hates me, there is no way I'm going to be able to stop him from crying.

I really just wanted to impress Bella; I wanted her to know that I would be here for her no matter what, and that even though I'm not supernatural, I can still protect her, and her baby.

But who was I kidding? There was no way I could protect this baby if it came to a fight with a vampire. And if he got hurt… just remembering what Edward had said… I would be a dead man for sure.

Slowly I sat down by Zander's blanket, not making a sound.

I didn't want to wake him up, that was for sure. But I closed my eyes, and listened now, waiting, preparing myself for anything. Just the slightest sound and I had to be ready.

Everything seemed quiet as the minutes ticked by, but as my stomach decided to growl, I nearly jumped out of my skin at the noise.

Grumbling I picked myself up, heading for the kitchen.

There was no way I could guard a baby on an empty stomach.

With a fast swing of my arm I opened up the fridge, looking around hastily. But there was no fooling myself; I knew there was nothing in there to eat. It's been a week since anyone has left this hotel to go shopping for food. There was none left, not even a pickle could be found.

Again, a brisk pounding on the door made me jump in fear. But I quickly pulled myself together, jogging back over to the door. My hand went to the knob, but suddenly a thought came to me.

"Who is it?" I called out through the door.

"Room service," A friendly female called back.

This relaxed me at once, and with a nod, I opened up the door, to see a pretty blonde haired girl. She had amazing features, breath-taking blue eyes, and her body was pretty impressive to. But the mask of absolute fear coating her expression, made a ball of panic in my stomach.

"J-just here… to clean," Her voice stuttered, her whole body seemed to be shaking, and her bright blue eyes danced with terror.

That's when I noticed an extra arm was tightly around her waist.

Stepping back a little, feeling my heart began to speed up, I caught a flash of that vampire we had seen in the field. I would never forget those red eyes, ever.

James. It was him… but how was he here, why was this happening!?

"Please, let me in!" The blonde said rather loudly, almost desperately, trying to open my door more. "Please"

"No, get the hell out of here now!" I bellowed, and quickly forced the door closed, and locked it.

With a speed I didn't know I had, I quickly ran, and picked up Zander, who now was wide awake, and ran us back down the hallway, and into the room that was mine.

I kicked open the closet door, and quickly put Zander down, and wrapped him up in a coat.

He looked up at me with a glare, beginning to make babbles.

"Shhh, please kid, I know you hate me, but we are both going to die if you don't stay quiet," I whispered, and in that very moment, I heard the door getting kicked down.

Quickly I jumped up, and closed the closet door, running out of my room to face James myself.

There sitting right on the couch, was James, smiling pleasantly at me, raising a brow as I stood forward. "Just take me, leave the kid alone,"

His cynical laugh made the hairs on the back of my neck to stand, and fear to make tight knots in my stomach.

"You're awfully brave, letting Edward and Bella leave you behind, unprotected, it would be a shame if anything was to happen, wouldn't it," He replied back, seeming just as content.

I didn't respond, slowly digging in my pocket to my phone, trying to send a message to Edward.

"Oh what have we here?" James was now suddenly in front of me, ripping the phone out my hands, and just letting it fall to the floor. It went in pieces everywhere. "We wouldn't want Edward coming back early to stop our fun, now would we?"

Now what can I do?

Just… just stall him, keep the kid safe, no matter what, and just make sure he doesn't leave this room, not until Bella and Edward get back.

Simple right?

* * *

**Please review! **

**Only two more chapters until the end of this story. **

**But don't worry. I will be making a sequel. **

**Any feedback would just make my day! **

**The next chapter will be put up after I get at least 6 reviews. **

**Thanks for reading. **

* * *

**~Az**


	16. Chapter 16

**Jacob's Point of View **

* * *

"Look, how about you just tell me what it is you want, there is no need for anything hasty," I barked, trying to keep myself looking as calm as I could.

But James didn't seem to be fooled, not one bit.

I watched as he leaned his head back, taking a big breath, before exhaling it loudly, not even bothering to look at me know. His eyes seemed to go darker as he looked in the very direction that I had hide Zander.

"I'm going to make this simple, I want the kid, I want all of that blood, not just a mouthful, I want all of it, now,"

"I don't think that's a very good idea," I said quickly, moving back a little from him, blocking him from towards my room. "Don't you know… wolf blood is so much better then baby blood?"

James snickered, rolling his eyes as he locked a gaze on me. "Is that so… don't worry, I haven't forgot about you, after I'm done with the kid, your my dessert,"

"Don't you usually save best for last?"

He paused at that, folding his arms across his chest, not taking away the dark humor on his face. "You have a good point, but I'd much rather not wait, I've waited long enough to taste that blood,"

James now flew past me unexpectedly, with a speed that made my heart almost fly out of my chest.

As fast as I could, I ran after him, hearing a horrible scream from Zander no doubt, I saw him, hunched over in the closet, and without thinking I jumped on him.

It felt like jumping face first into a brick wall, but somehow I managed to knock him off of his knees. We both tumbled to the ground, but as I noticed the blood on his chin, I felt something crumble inside of me. Anger, mixing sharply with fear bounced around in my stomach.

It happened so fast, that I didn't see it coming, but a blow to my chest had me flying across the other side of the room, I felt my leg bend back unnaturally, and the sicken crack of my own bone was all I heard, before agony crashed through my entire body.

I felt myself screaming, but it was like I was fighting to keep myself awake, I dragged myself back to James, grabbing his leg, and with a powerful grip, I didn't know I possessed, I was able to knock him away.

I took this moment, to crawl in front of Zander, shielding him with my body. There was blood sliding down his little arm, and I saw I fresh bite marks on his skin.

This wasn't good, this was my entire fault.

Another massive blow I felt at the back of my head, and I cried out in pain, feeling tears stinging in my eyes, but I didn't dare move an inch.

He would have to kill me first.

But that's when I heard a furious snarl, and my whole body, although was withering in agony, it was so relieving to hear, that I was able to shift myself just enough to see Bella savagely breaking into the room.

I had never seen her so… furious…. So scared… or… so beautiful.

James acted in seconds though, moving away from me, and attacking Bella, making the both of them fall to the ground, knocking over glass, and creating a huge hole in the wall.

At this moment, my body became hot, everything inside me felt like it was melting together, it burned red hot, and again I felt myself regaining stamina, my leg, now had just felt as if it had only been scratched, and my head, still had blood falling over my eyes, and face, but it was feeling much better as well.

I pushed myself up to my feet, and launched myself at James, pushing the both of us away from Bella, and before I could act, a pain ran violently through my body, my eye sight began to clear, I could hear every sound, and as a growl fell off my lips I realized that had happened.

I phased.

* * *

**Bella's Point of view**

I couldn't believe my eyes.

Jacob had looked horrible, like he really had been seconds from death, and now… he was a huge dog… He had James by the throat now, his massive head swinging him back and forth, at the same time running him out of the room.

Quickly I gathered myself out of the pile of wood I had landed in, hearing my Zander's cries, and quickly went the closet; smelling the blood. My heart sank.

We were too late.

My body trembled with cries as I lifted him from the piles of clothes, taking in his wounds. "Edward!" I yelled in despair.

I had never felt this kind of pain in my life. This was way worse than being turned. When I was turned I was given a new chance at life. And now, my Zander being hurt this badly, if he didn't make it… my life would be over.

In seconds Edward had flew into the room, coming to my rescue, and bending down, picking Zander up into his arms, looking just as scared as me.

"The venom just started to spread Bella… we can save him," Edward stated quickly, lifting his little arm.

The painful cries from Zander was enough to keep me frozen in my place, unable to move, I couldn't even blink as I watched down at my baby.

"Do it, please, please," My voice quivered, and my body continued to shake with silent, tearless sobs.

Without hesitation Edward leaned down, and bit into Zander's arm.

At this moment I felt completely helpless, there was nothing I could do… I couldn't help him… if Edward could get to the venom in time, it would be a miracle.

"Is he ok?" I heard Jacob's voice from behind us now, but I didn't turn to look at him. I didn't want to see his face right now. All I wanted was to make sure my baby was going to be ok.

When Edward finally pulled away, licking the wounds closed, he looked up at Jacob, with hard eyes, gently handing Zander over to me. "He's going to be alright Bella," He spoke to me gently, before stroking my cheek.

I sighed in relief, holding Zander closely to me, and swaying him back and forth, kissing the top of his head. His crying stopped almost instantly, he watched up at me, his big brown eyes filled with calmness, and even a bit of joy.

"Oh thank god," I whispered, feeling my heart warm as I heard Zander's coos.

"That's good, listen I'm sorry," Jacob started, and slowly I looked up at him, not sure exactly how mad I was at him.

Edward ignored his comment, only watching the two of us, his hand stroking my cheek, but he stood up, kissing my forehead. "I'm going to just have a little chat with Jacob; I'll be right back love,"

Jacob's face went pale at Edward's words, and he began to back up.

I swallowed as well, not sure exactly how Edward was going to react, but I just nodded, watching worriedly as he walked towards Jacob. Surprising me as he slowly shut the door behind him.

Looking back down at Zander I sighed again, kissing the top of his head. "You're going to be ok now,"

Zander smiled up at me, his tiny hand going up to my cheek.

I smiled back gently kissing his hand, before standing up as well, inspecting the wounds on his arm.

"No one is ever going to hurt you again…" I said quietly, kissing his arms before standing up.

Edward came back in the room with a content look, wrapping his arm around my waist, looking at Zander with a small smile.

"Is everything alright now?" I asked curiously, listening closely, feeling better when I could still detect more the one heart beat in the room.

"Yes, Jacob truly had done everything in his power to keep our son safe, and I wanted to make sure that he knew that we will be eternally grateful to him, even though Zander had gotten hurt… there really was no way to stop it, and he is good and healthy now,"

I nodded at his words, trying to smile. But I couldn't say that I was happy… if Edward and I would have been there, Zander wouldn't have gotten hurt… yes Jacob had done everything he could… but he knew before we even left, that he wouldn't be able to handle protecting our son.

I knew I should be thanking Jacob, but by the looks of it when we first made it back, they both would have been dead if we had decided on taking the long way home, like we had planned.

It was purely luck.

"Can we just get Zander home?" I wondered, gently leaning in Edward's side, feeling comforted by his closeness. "I want to get out of here, and away from this place,"

Edward nodded seriously, kissing my cheek. "I'll get packing," And with that he was running around the room.

Slowly I made my way out of the room, and into the bathroom. I gently laid Zander down, and wet a washcloth.

His little legs kicked a bit in the sky as he watched me, his hands going out towards me.

I couldn't help but smile at him as I cleaned the blood off his arms, and changed him into some fresh clothes. "Now doesn't that feel better?"

I paused for just a minute, noticing that Zander's clothes didn't seem to be fitting just as good as they usually did… could he have grown since we have been away? Why hadn't I noticed this before?

"Bella," Jacob's voice sounded from the door, bringing my attention away.

I turned slowly to look at him, picking Zander up, and reluctantly walking over to him. "Yes Jake?"

Zander looked up at Jacob, and as usually frowned, turning away from him, and hiding in my hair. It seemed that there had been no bonding between them still, even after Jacob had tried to protect him… this was just… very hard to believe.

But he was just a baby, I'm sure he had no idea what was going on…

"I'm really sorry I couldn't keep Zander completely safe,"

"All that matters is he is alright now,"

"Could you ever forgive me…"

I didn't really know if I could answer that right now, I wasn't sure how I could ever trust anyone other than Edward and myself around Zander. I knew it wasn't Jake's fault… it was mine for making the choice of leaving him with Jake.

So there was no way that I would be fair to just blame Jacob for everything.

"I'm not mad at you Jake; you did everything you could,"

"I just wish I would have phased sooner,"

I shook my head, gently wrapping Zander up in a soft blanket, cradling him back to me. "I'm glad you did, I thought I was done for,"

Jacob shrugged, moving out of the way as I walked out of the bathroom, he followed behind me, continuing to chatter about his phasing, and how it felt.

I tried to listen, or at least look interested, but that only thing I could really think about was Zander, and getting him back home.

Edward was waiting for us at the door, already having all of things packed away in his car. "Carlisle called, Victoria took off, they can't find her anywhere, and Laurent, he went to Denali,"

I blinked at his words, unsure how I felt about this.

Victoria was still out there… but James was gone… this had to have scared her off, maybe she won't come bothering us any time soon. That's what I had to hope for.

We all took our time getting out, and getting packed back into the Volvo. As soon as I had sat down next to Edward in the front I could finally breathe again. It felt like everything was finally over. Zander was safe, and we were on our way home.

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

But of course, things didn't at all turn out like I had hoped they would, when we managed to make it back home. Things were terrible, and each day, it got worse and worse.

Carlisle couldn't explain what was going on… He didn't know how to stop it, or even how to at least slow it down. Something like this has never happened before, in the history of vampires.

Upon making it home, the others noticed, just like I had, that Zander had grown, it hasn't even been a week that we have been home, and already Zander was walking, and able to speak simple words.

Carlisle has done several tests on him, and all he can conclude, is that the venom from his bite had sped up his growth process, he was aging, and developing more and more each day.

At the rate he was growing, he would become fully matured in a matter of two years. I didn't know what to do; there was nothing that could be done.

I didn't want to lose time with my baby boy, but nothing seemed to be working, I was losing so many years with him.

There was only one hope that I held onto, that we find someone that can help us, someone that can tell me how this is possible, and save my son. I would do anything for him; he was the very center of my universe, him and Edward both. And there was no way I was ever going to lose either of them…

* * *

**The End**

**Thank you all for reading! Feel free to leave a review, letting me know how the story was. **

**Any favorite parts you want to share? **

**Did you see any of this coming? **

**The sequel can be up as soon as today! It just depends on the reviews I get for this last chapter! **

**Peace**

* * *

**~Az**


	17. Sequel Up

**The sequel to this story is now up. **

**It's called "Stitches" **

* * *

**Here is a final thank you to all the awesome readers that has stuck with this story, and has reviewed every chapter. This is to you guys, you know who you are. I want to thank each of you personally, because if it wasn't for you guys, I would have never finished this story. **

**With all of your great support and encouragement I was able to write to my best abilities, and really found pride in my work. **

**This story, is now available in Ebook formatting. At a website known as smashwords. **

**It is a free download, just google. Dawn by: Alida Zaczyk. And you should be able to find it (:**

**again thank you everyone! **

* * *

**~Az **


	18. What does Zander look like?

**Hello my amazing readers who has made it all the way to the end of the story! **

**Would you like to see what Zander looks like? **

Has your mind been going crazy trying to figure out what exactly does our little Zander look like? Well you can now let your mind be put to rest!

If you go to my profile, near the Top will be links to what Zander looks like :D

It will be updated as the sequel goes on as more characters are introduced and more areas!

If there is something else you would like to see, then please leave a review and i'll make sure to add it to the Link List

thanks for all your support :D

* * *

**~Az **


End file.
